Sarah Versus The Flashbacks
by LittleCandyMan
Summary: I'm taking all the best Chuck/Sarah moments in Sarah's POV and analyzing them within another story. I know the summary isn't very good, but please read and enjoy. As promised, Ch.17 is now up for your viewing pleasure and it is now complete! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**I do not own Chuck**

**This takes place after the season three finale. I hope you enjoy.**

**/**

"Thanks," Chuck smiles happily with Sarah wrapped around his arm. "Have a nice day," Chuck says goodbye to the cashier at the bank. Chuck and Sarah head for the door to leave the bank, when a few men rush in hurriedly. Chuck's eyelids flutter and his eyesight retracts into his brain and he flashes.

_A chocolate cake._

_A passport with the name Jason Rainer._

_Wanted for murder, robbery, and theft._

_A chocolate cake._

"Sarah," Chuck whispers softly into her ear. "Those men are bank robbers." Her eyes open wide as they feel obligated to stop the robbers.

"We need to play this smart then," she whispers back. They both hide in a corner of the bank, before the men reveal they're robbers. Sarah quickly picks the lock to get on the other-side of the booths.

Rainer pulls a mask on, along with four other men. He aims a handgun in the air and fires. The shot blares through the bank and everyone is startled. One of the robbers destroys all the cameras by hitting them with his gun.

"Put your hands up!" Rainer yells as he aims at everyone. The other men all aim at the tellers, making sure they don't press the silent alarm. Three men have assault rifles and one has a handgun. Rainer climbs over the booths and yells at the tellers. "Open the vault!" with his handgun aimed at them. The tellers comply, frightened for their life.

"Everyone take out your phones and slide them to the door!" One of the robbers yells. Everyone complies, fearing for their lives.

Chuck and Sarah are still safely hidden, devising the safest plan to apprehend all the robbers. "We need to isolate each one and take them out silently," Sarah whispers her plan.

"Alright, when Rainer gets into the vault, he will be secluded," Chuck explains with a whisper. "We need to watch their movements until they let their guard down. Uh, should we call the cops?" Chuck asks, thinking that is probably a good idea.

"Not yet. We can use them as a distraction when they arrive," Sarah knows all the men will look out the window when they see sirens and police vehicles.

"You're so smart," Chuck kisses her on the lips briefly, knowing the situation is not the best time to be making out.

"We need to split up," Sarah inconspicuously looks over the booth and sees the three men. One is by the front door, making sure there are as many cell phones as hostages. The other man is peeking over each individual booth. The third man is watching all the hostages carefully. "Alright, I'm gonna take out the guy checking each booth. Go over there and hide until I give you a signal."

"Uh, what's the signal?" Chuck asks sheepishly.

"I'll wave my fingers to move," Sarah shows him the military hand sign. Chuck nods in agreement.

"I'll let you know when it is clear to take the guy out," Chuck explains, thinking about Sarah's safety.

"Just give the same hand signal," Sarah smirks, before Chuck turns to leave.

"I love you," he whispers quickly before he heads to the other side of the bank. Sarah smiles in content and then quickly jumps into agent mode. She peeks over again and sees the man checking booths coming her way. She also sees Chuck get in place, ready to give her the go-ahead.

The man peeks over, with his assault rifle by his underarm. Sarah cannot help but smile at his negligence to being ready for an ambush. She scrambles for a weapon that can pierce flesh and finds a fountain pen. She grabs it and waits patiently. The man peeks over the booth Sarah has strategically placed herself in. She is well-hidden and the man doesn't see her. Chuck watches carefully to see Sarah peek over to get Chuck's go-ahead. She sees the brief hand signal and grabs the man by his vest. She quickly stabs him in the throat so the man cannot yell. As she is pulling the man down, she covers his mouth to make sure he doesn't alert anyone else. The man is taken down successfully and the other robbers didn't even notice.

"Please save us!" A man whimpers, seeing Sarah take out the man. The two other robbers turn around to see who is talking and see a team member missing. Sarah and Chuck both roll their eyes and grunt silently in response to the idiotic hostage.

"Where's Eric?" One of the men asks.

"I don't know," the other robber's voice falters a bit, not knowing either. He quickly climbs the booth to look around for him. Chuck knows they are in trouble and hits the silent alarm. The robber creeps closer to where Sarah and the dispatched robber are.

"Maybe he went to help Jason?" The other robber says.

"No, he wouldn't deviate from the plan," the robber grits his teeth in anger. He feels there is something fishy happening.

Chuck is now scared for Sarah's life. He fumbles with ideas to save her and sees a letter opener on it and flashes.

_Shuriken._

_Throw trajectory._

_Throw velocity._

Chuck smirks as he grabs the letter opener and holds it steady, ready to throw it at the robber creeping up on Sarah. Sarah looks at Chuck for confirmation, and he flashes the letter opener. She acknowledges him with a nod and waits.

The robber is now five feet away and getting closer. Chuck waits for the perfect time as the man is now two feet from Sarah's booth. Chuck winks at Sarah and throws the letter opener. It pierces the man's leg. He had to make sure to hit him and couldn't take the chance of throwing through a bullet-proof vest. As the man slides his hands down his leg to see what the pain is from, Sarah emerges and stabs the man in the neck with the fountain pen and covers his mouth before he could scream in pain. The robber looking over the hostages sees a flash of blonde hair and his partner vanish.

"What the hell was that?" He hollers in fear. "Jim?" He creeps closer to Jim's last known position. He turns around to talk to the robber by the door, who is checking for police. "Jim just disappeared," his voice falters in fear.

"What do you mean 'disappeared'?" The man yells back at him.

"Look!" He points around, showing there are two men gone.

"Snap out of it!" He hits the fearful robber. "We have a job to do!"

Chuck and Sarah take advantage of the robber's conversation and move into a better position to take them both out at the same time. They both get into a better position and wait for the right moment.

The frightened robber is shaking, while aiming his gun at the hostages. The assault rifle is trembling in his hands. Both robbers are looking at the hostages, trying to assess the situation. Chuck flashes.

_Tae-kwon-do._

_Jiu-jitsu._

_Krav Maga._

Chuck motions to Sarah that he is ready when she is. She nods and gets ready. She puts up three fingers. She slowly drops one. The next one drops and Chuck arches his back ready to surprise the robbers. Police sirens go off and police vehicles pull up to the bank.

"Dammit! Who called the pigs?" The angry robber yells as they both look out the window. Chuck and Sarah both step out and attack the men from behind. Chuck takes the frightened one, who is easily dispatched. Chuck grabs the guy from behind into a chokehold. He also kicks the gun before the guy could grip it. Chuck squeezes hard and the man passes out.

At the same time, Sarah karate chops the guy in the neck and climbs over his arm, holding the handgun. Sarah pulls up and splinters his bones before the guy drops the gun in pain. Sarah back-kicks him in the face and the man passes out. Sarah picks up the handgun and turns around to face Chuck.

"Goodbye," a cold, chilling voice resonates through the bank as Chuck and Sarah see Rainer standing there with a handgun aimed at Sarah.

"No!" Chuck screams as he steps in front of Sarah. A gunshot blares through the bank as Chuck's face loses color and emotion. His shirt slowly engulfs in red as he falls into Sarah's arms. She quickly reacts with the gun aimed around Chuck's left side and her head on the other side of Chuck. She pulls the trigger and the one bullet pierces Rainer's skull right between the eyes. Blood sprays out the back of his head as he collapses lifelessly.

"Chuck!" Sarah slowly falls to her knees, not able to hold Chuck's lifeless body up. She lays him down and starts to tear up. "Someone call an ambulance! Now!" She screams looking at the hostages, who are now safe. One of them runs out of the building to inform the paramedics.

"Chuck," she mumbles sadly, looking at the gunshot wound in his left back. She holds him close, scared to lose him.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Chuck chokes on his words. "I had to…"

"I know. Just stay with me. You'll be alright. Just hold on!" She cries out, having to wipe her tears away. The paramedics come in and assess the situation. "He has been shot in the scapula!" Sarah informs them, painfully.

"Get me a stretcher!" One of the paramedics yells out as a stretcher is brought in by three other paramedics.

Sarah watches in fear, pain, and worry as they take Chuck into the ambulance. She climbs in and holds his hand all the way to the hospital. They move him onto an E.R. cot and roll him into a room.

"Sorry, ma'am. You cannot go any further," a doctor gravely informs Sarah. She struggles to watch as the doors close on Chuck and she drops her head in depression. She sees Ellie and gets her attention.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Ellie asks, seeing the pain and red in Sarah's eyes.

"Chuck's been shot!" Sarah cries out, trying to hold herself from crumbling to the ground.

"What?" Ellie is now fiercely angry. She jumps into action and finds Chuck's room.

"I'll check on him," Ellie informs Sarah. Ellie rushes to Chuck's E.R. room to see what the damage is. She takes over for the appointed doctor quickly and easily. No one likes her when she is angry and they know how she will get if they decline her to care for her own brother.

The next few hours go by. Sarah is sitting in her chair restlessly. She is panicking to herself as she stands up and walks around. She cannot just sit there and wait. Morgan and Devon are both sitting there, waiting for the news on Chuck. Morgan is speechless in gloom and doesn't know what to do, but sit there.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Devon lays his hand on Sarah's shoulder comfortably. "Ellie is a great doctor."

"I know but I cannot just sit here and wait!" Sarah responds, knowing that Devon is trying to help. "You don't understand, Devon. He sacrificed his life for me," Sarah cries out in pain. She sits back down in sorrow.

Devon cannot help but think how awesome his brother-in-law is to protect Sarah by risking his life. "That's because he loves you. He is going to be fine," Devon clarifies with seriousness.

Sarah tries to calm down and wait. She sits in the seat and fiddles with her hands, while twitching her leg. "Relax," Devon tries to calm her down sincerely. He places his hand on her knee to try to make it stop trembling.

Ellie steps out of the room. There is blood smeared on her scrubs and she looks exhausted. Sarah immediately jumps out of her chair and steps up to Ellie. "Well?" Sarah's voice quivering with pain and emotion.

Ellie pulls off her mask to speak.

**/**

**What a great cliffhanger, right? I'm bad, I know. You'll have to read the next chapter if you want to know what happens.**

**Please review and make me feel wanted and appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is where the real story starts. That first chapter is just a prologue. I am taking all my favorite Chuck/Sarah moment and analyzing them, making them (hopefully) more powerful to all you readers. Enjoy…**

**I do not own Chuck**

**/**

"I'm sorry Sarah," Ellie shudders, hugging Sarah. Sarah hugs back, not caring about the blood pressing against her clothes. Sarah almost feels lifeless, expecting to hear that Chuck is dead. "The bullet pinched an artery that caused him to lose blood and oxygen to his brain. He is in a catatonic state and we don't know when he'll wake from it."

"What does that mean?" Sarah snivels into Ellie's shoulder.

"He could be out for days to weeks," Ellie explains sorrowfully. "Possibly even months."

"No!" Sarah cries out to herself and feels like her life is over. She tries to keep her composure and lets go of Ellie. She stands there with her arms overlapping over her waist. "When can I see him?" She asks gravely.

"In an hour," Ellie expresses her concern. "We need to move him to a hospital room." Everyone walks up to Sarah to tell her how sorry they are. They all love him and hope he gets better quickly. It is hard for her, because she has already been bad at expressing feelings, and now has to deal with this.

An hour later, Ellie lets Sarah know that she can see Chuck now. Sarah steps into his room and sees him sleeping. He almost looks peaceful. She wonders what he is dreaming about. She hopes it is something happy and sits next to him in a lounge chair. She slides the chair as close to Chuck as possible. She holds his hand tightly and cries silently.

"Chuck, please wake up," she whispers softly. "I need you so much." There is no response and she slumps into the chair and thinks about the day she met Chuck.

**/**

"_Piece of cake," I comment to myself after seeing the mark, a one Charles Irving Bartowski. I walk up to him while he is rapping a name or something I had never heard. He looks at me so surprised and drops what he is doing immediately. I have to suppress a laugh at his awkwardness._

"_I hope I'm not interrupting," I try to act as nice as possible._

"_No… Not at all," he stutters at the sight of me. He fumbles to save himself the embarrassment. "That's from Batman," he confirms after looking at his short, bearded co-worker._

"_Because that makes it better," I reply, trying to be as friendly as possible. He sheepishly laughs. I don't think he knows how to talk to a woman well._

"_Hey, I'm Morgan," the short, bearded guy introduces himself, diffusing some of the awkwardness. "This is uh, this is Chuck."_

"_Wow, I didn't think people still named their kid Chuck or uh, Morgan for that matter," I joke hoping to bring a rise to Chuck._

"_My parents were sadists and carnival freaks found him in a dumpster," he jokes so sweetly._

"_But they raised me as one of their own," Morgan adds in, sounding very creepy. There is an awkward pause after that. I honestly believe Morgan._

"_So, uh, how can I help you," He drawls waiting for me to finish the sentence with my name._

"_Sarah!" I immediately finish his question. I tell him about the Intel-cell phone and he immediately gets to work on it. I cannot help but think he looks cute, in a nerdy way, as he fixes my phone. He tries to talk with the back plate of the phone in his mouth. Everything comes out a little mumbled, but clear enough._

"_Wow, you geeks are good," I need to seal the deal before I leave. Maybe I will ask him if he can show me around the area and such._

_He looks over at Morgan and they both say "Nerds!" Correcting me in sincere fashion. They both try to explain to me why they prefer the term nerd as a guy and his ballerina daughter interrupt complaining about his video camera. He just springs into action, controlling the floor with all the other employees. He seems to be well-liked by everyone too._

_This guy is interfering with my plan, but I cannot help but see how innocent this, Chuck is. He is so sweet to help the father and his daughter out. There is no way this guy could possibly be a terrorist or anything like that. After the small recital, I cannot help but smile at his accomplishment. "Snap out of it!" I think to myself. He is walking back over. Now is my chance. Who is that guy in his way? I don't have time for this. I need to think of something else. I will leave him my card. Hopefully he will call me. I left hoping for the best._

**/**

Chuck's heart rate monitor keeps beating at the same, consistent pace. The beeping annoys Sarah, but she refuses to leave Chuck's side. She knows he will get better, as long as she is there. She feels her eyelids getting heavy and she struggles to stay awake to watch Chuck. She doesn't want to leave him so she climbs next to him on the bed. She comfortably fits herself next to him and kisses him on the forehead. "You're going to be fine," she whispers before falling asleep.

**/**

_I know I'm working alone this time, but I can get him to talk. I need to be more assertive this time. I walk up to the desk; Chuck has his head down, muttering to himself. "I'm losing my mind, I'm losing my mind, I'm losing my mind," he continues until I ring the bell. "Morgan, not now" he states as he feels my hand. He rests his hand on top of mine and he gently rubs it. It actually feels nice as he notices it is me and not Morgan. I smile at his sheepish gestures. He is funny when he is nervous._

"_Hi! Hi! Uh, phone trouble again?" He asks, trying to be so nice to me._

"_Um, yea, I'm not sure if I'm able to receive calls, because," I looked at him seductively, using the training I have learned, "I didn't get one from you." I put on an innocent, yet mysterious look on my face._

_His friend Morgan is just amazed by the line and Chuck looks at him and Morgan runs off. Chuck looks scared to say anything after such a blunt comment. He can barely speak after the comment, let alone move. I almost feel bad for making him feel so awkward. When I asked him if he was free, he just froze up and he looked so sweet, trying to figure out how to respond. Luckily, his friend said yes for him and he agreed. I still cannot believe that he is a spy. He seems so innocent and nice._

**/**

Sarah wakes up next to Chuck. He is still asleep and she looks at the clock. It says 2:36 am. She softly says, "Chuck," to see if there is any response, but there is just beeping from the heart rate monitor. She silently weeps before she forces herself back to sleep.

**/**

**I realized that it isn't easy to switch between third person and first person, so bear with me. The italics are all flashbacks and will be in Sarah's POV.**

**I sadly have to choose which parts to write about. I love all of them, but it is just too tedious for me to write every Chuck/Sarah moment. I was curious if I should do just choose all my favorite moments or if I should make each chapter correlate to each episode. Please review with what you would enjoy more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to take a lot of re-watching, but the show is just that amazing. Thanks for the reviews. I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Sarah awakes next to Chuck. She looks around, not quite sure where she is. She looks at Chuck to see if he is awake. He is asleep and then it dawns on her. He is in a damn coma or whatever the hell it is. She sits up, angry and sad after the revelation. She looks at the clock and it displays 10:23 am. She sighs and sits next to Chuck. She knows Chuck wouldn't want her to just sit here, but she doesn't know what to do. She just wants to think about Chuck.

**/**

_I was hanging by handcuffs on my wrists and tape over my mouth and feet. I accepted the grim future for myself. It's not like Chuck or Casey would save me. They probably have no idea where I am and don't trust me. I hear a door close in the warehouse. Here it comes, I say to myself. I look over and see Chuck. Chuck? What the hell is he doing here? He really found me? He runs up to me, awkwardly._

"_Sarah, hey, uh, are you okay?" He asks, worried._

"_What are you doing here?" I mumble, not able to talk well with tape over my mouth. I cannot believe he is here._

"_Stupid question," he comments out loud as he pulls the tape off my mouth. It wasn't a stupid question, he actually cares about me. What if he just planted a kiss on me? No, snap out of it. He is risking his life for me. Why?_

"_You have to get out of here," I recite, stressing the seriousness of the situation._

"_I'm here to save you," he denies my statement. He is much braver then I expected. He is risking the possibility of torture and death to save me._

"_You shouldn't be here. You are too valuable!" My mission always comes first. If he is taken, then I failed my mission. "Besides, I have this well-in-hand," I bluff, hoping he will leave because he cannot be taken. He doesn't even fall for my bluff._

"_Uh-huh, yea, because it looks well-in-hand?" He responds with sarcasm._

"_Okay, find me something to pick this lock," I suggest to him, knowing he isn't going to leave me. He is too persistent and stubborn. Why does he care about me? I am just a CIA agent that has no correlation to him, except for being a bodyguard._

_He is searching for something to pick the lock of the handcuffs. I have nothing to do except wait and think. My mind goes to him. I don't know why it does, but I don't care at the moment. He is actual kind of cute. He is a genuinely nice person who sees the good in everyone. He is too innocent for this and I feel bad that I have to subject him to it. He doesn't deserve this life; he deserves to have a real one without a stupid computer in his brain. His voice awakens me from my thoughts, abruptly._

"_Here, here" he whispers hurriedly as he hands me a tool to pick the lock with. A noise echoes through the room and we both look in contemplation. We need to hurry if someone is coming._

"_Go, go, go," I order him to leave before someone finds him here. I cannot let him get hurt._

"_Tape," he comments, while putting it on me. He does it gently, which is nicer than how Zarnow did it. He is a very smart person, but needs to know he is too valuable to waste himself on me._

"_Oh crap," Chuck mutters out loud, after seeing the syringe gun. Dammit, now he is going to get captured. All because he wanted to save me. I am stuck in here and all I can do is try to yell._

"_Run!" I mumble with the tape on my mouth. He immediately takes off for the door, before Zarnow throws the syringe gun at the wall. Chuck flashes on Zarnow and gives himself up. Why did he have to try to save me? I need to get these handcuffs off._

_As Chuck falls to the ground from the tranquilizer, all he can say is my name. Was he trying to say he was sorry? He doesn't deserve this at all. Once I get out of here, I am going to kill Zarnow slowly and painfully._

_As Chuck lands the helicopter, he climbs out and yells some sarcastic, happy, relieved expression._

"_What the hell were you thinking?" I yell at him in anger. He saves my life and this is how I treat him? I need to make sure he understands the gravity of his situation, though. "Chuck, the secrets that you know are incredibly important. You compromised everything when you stopped trusting me!"_

"_Listen, I'm, I'm sorry, okay?" he mutters, starting to feel bad._

"_No, it is not okay! How could you think I was the double, huh? I am not Bryce. Bryce betrayed everything I believe in!" He immediately lowers his head in shame. I just crushed his spirits. "If you ever accuse me of that again, then I will walk away; mission over, we all go back to Washington and you do not want that. You can trust me on that!" I yell all this in his face, not even thinking about how he feels. He helped save me and I just yell at him. I walk away because if I see his gloomy expression, I won't be able to contain myself. I just want to hug him and tell him everything is alright and that I didn't mean it. I wish I told him in a nicer way, but I couldn't help myself. The next time I see him, I am going to apologize._

**/**

"Not the best memory," Sarah mutters to herself as she looks at Chuck, who is just sleeping there. Why won't he wake up? Sarah thinks to herself. This is not fair. There is some knocking at the door. Sarah looks and sees Ellie.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Ellie comments as she sits down next to Sarah. She lays her hand on Sarah's knee. "How are you doing?" She whispers sincerely.

"I don't know," Sarah feels at a loss of words, "I just want him to wake up. Why can't he just wake up?" Sarah looks at the ground in sadness.

"I wish I knew, I really do, but something like this takes time," Ellie misses her brother too. It is hard to see her once lovable, funny, nerd now in a constant slumber. It hurts her inside just as much as it hurts Sarah. "You look hungry, lets get some food at the cafeteria," Ellie suggest, knowing it will be good for her to get outside of the room that she hasn't left in the last 16 hours.

"I want to be the first thing he sees," Sarah confesses. She is feeling a little malnourished, but refuses to leave his side. They both sit and watch Chuck carefully. Chuck is lying there with a tube in his mouth and an IV through his arm. He looks peaceful, with a slight smile on his face.

"I have to start my shift now. I'm sorry. Please go home and take a shower and get some rest," Ellie suggests, knowing Sarah cannot just sit there all day. She leaves Sarah to her thoughts and memories.

**/**

_I go to open my door after hearing a knock. I am actually excited to have Chuck over. I open the door and he is standing there with a pizza and he looks happy._

"_Hey," he drawls out as he puts down the napkins. I cannot help but smile when I see him._

"_Vegetarian, no olives," he shows me the pizza. He is too nice. "It's the only thing I know about you that's true. You don't like olives." It hurts to hear him say that. Why does he even care about me?_

"_Thanks," I feel very content with his choice of food. "Come in," I let him know as I shut the door behind him._

"_Look, I'm sorry about the beach," he apologizes to me. I feel bad because again I just yelled at him earlier. "You're absolutely right. I shouldn't let my feelings affect the mission; and uh, if you and Bryce had a thing. That makes sense. He always got the great girls." Why does he think of himself so lowly? He is a very charming guy. I feel horrible after learning what Bryce had done to Chuck. He ruined his life, and somehow I feel like I betrayed him by being with Bryce. I really want to say I am sorry._

"_What's your middle name?" He asks softly, after listing off a few things he would love to know about me. I want to tell him, but then I would be vulnerable. He understands how hard it is for me and changes the subject. "I'm gonna, I'll go get the napkins," he sounds and looks so disappointed. I feel bad and he at least deserves something. I know all about him, the least I could tell him is my middle name._

"_It's Lisa. My middle name is Lisa," I mumble out loud. I hope he heard me. All he has been is nice and kind to me. I keep yelling at him and he doesn't deserve any of it. He doesn't deserve the Intersect ruining his life. I feel like I lost who I used to be. It is relieving to say it and it makes me feel better._

**/**

"Sarah?" Devon asks, awaking Sarah from her flashback.

"Yea?" Her voice is filled with sorrow. He walks in holding a tray of food.

"Ellie said you may be hungry," he places the tray on the table.

"Thank you Devon," she shows her appreciation.

"How's he been?" He gestures towards Chuck.

"The same," she whispers with pain in her voice. Devon sees the pain in her and consoles her.

"He's going to pull through. I know it," Devon assures her, massaging her shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispers intimately, wallowing in her sadness.

"Please eat the food," he suggests as he leaves the room.

Sarah sits there, wondering what Chuck is dreaming about and then notices the food. She examines the tray and decides to start eating it.

**/**

**I hope everyone likes the story so far. I think I will just use all my favorite parts, and not from each episode. I have a life, albeit very little. Please read and review with any Chuck/Sarah moments you want me to write about.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Sarah paces back and forth, trying to get some exercise without leaving. She stops to do some push-ups. After her set of thirty reps, she paces back and forth again. She keeps stealing glances at Chuck, to see if he is awake. He never is, sadly.

"Sarah?" Someone calls her name from the door. She thinks of Chuck for a second, but knows it isn't him. Morgan is peeking into the door. She looks at him with pain in her eyes, while the sweat slowly forms around her forehead. "I got some sizzling shrimp, his favorite. How are you holding up?" He asks, sincerely as he steps into the room and sits down.

"I'm alright. It is just really hard on me," she hates feeling so vulnerable around other people.

"It's hard on all of us. He's everyone's favorite nerd," Morgan exclaims as he hands her some sizzling shrimp.

"Thanks, Morgan," she takes it and immediately remembers her first stake-out.

**/**

"_Hey, we got a bogie at six o' clock," Casey informs us as a man steps up to the SUV._

"_Excuse me, did someone send an order for sizzling shrimp? A Mr. Carmichael," The man is holding a bag of take-out food._

"_Yea! Yea, that's me. I'll take that. Thank you very much. You go ahead and keep the change," Chuck takes the bag and hands the guy some money. I just think really?_

"_Thank you," the man shows his gratitude as he leaves._

"_You have a good night!" Chuck exclaims as he looks at Casey and I. I cannot help but smile. I don't know if it is the thoughtfulness or the priceless look on Casey's face. "What, for Morgan. I called it in," he explains his reason. He is too nice of a guy. He really cares about his friends and family. I wonder if he thinks of me as a friend. He treats me like one, so hopefully he does._

**/**

"You're telling me that he was on a stake-out instead of helping me with my sales?" Morgan asks, surprised.

"Yea, we missed the night of Morgan, because Chuck had flashed on a Chinese agent," Sarah explains, feeling a little better with someone to talk to. "I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, no problem!" Morgan actually sounds cheerful. "If I knew he was out saving the world, I wouldn't have been so hard on him." Sarah smiles for the first time in what feels like ages.

"Thank you, Morgan," Sarah's spirits are raised a bit from Morgan's comical antics.

"No problem, I just want to know one thing," he looks at her seriously. "How did you both pretend to be together for so long when you loved each other so much?"

Sarah is shocked by the question. She sits there, deep in thought. She doesn't know how to answer it. Morgan looks at her and sees how contemplated she looks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry," Morgan apologizes sympathetically.

"It's alright. It was very difficult," she dropped her head down in sorrow. "I pretended I didn't love him to protect him." Sarah's eyes start to get red and puffy.

"It's alright," Morgan lays his hand on her shoulder. "It was a stupid question," Morgan feels bad for bringing it up. "So, every time Chuck missed some event, you guys were on a mission?"

"Pretty much," Sarah answers, "Do you remember when you woke up by the storage cage of the Buymore?"

"You mean when I fainted because I was scared to fight for Anna?"

"Yea, Chuck actually used a knock-out spray on you to protect you," Sarah explains. Morgan looks at her intrigued. "You ended up being kidnapped and thrown in the trunk of a car with a bomb in it."

"What? I was asleep the whole time?" Morgan is flabbergasted.

"Yea, Chuck ended up removing the bomb and saving your life," Sarah explains, making Morgan smile.

"He did that for me?" He is surprised.

"At one point, I thought he blew himself up to save you," Sarah immediately remembers the moment.

**/**

_I jumped out of the car, seeing Casey held down by the Ambassador's guards. I immediately flash my badge and they let him up._

"_Where's Chuck?" I ask, not seeing him. _

"_That heroic imbecile took off with the bomb," Casey informs me and I see the Nerd Herd car driving off into the distance. "Get out of there, Bartowski," Casey comments as I realize he is in the car with the bomb._

"_Oh my god, Chuck," My heart drops as time is running out. Please get out of the car. Please for me. I can't let him die. I need to do something. I feel my legs moving as I run a few feet and see the car explode. I flinch in pain. I just lost Chuck; the sweet, innocent guy who doesn't deserve this at all. The worst part is that I never told him I loved him. Now it is too late. Why did he have to be so heroic?_

"_That was pretty sweet, huh?" I jump at chuck's voice. I thought he just died. He looks at me and sees the hurt in my eyes and the tears forming. "What? Did you think that I was…?" I just want to hug him, knowing he is alright. I want to feel his embrace, but I need to keep my composure. I cannot let him know I care this much about him. It is the only way to be safe._

**/**

"Chuck is like a modern-day Batman!" Morgan exclaims after hearing Chuck saved his life. It probably wasn't the first time, either. Sarah cannot help but smile at the comment. Morgan can be a funny guy and it makes her feel better. "Don't blame yourself. He's a hero. Goodnight," Morgan bids his farewell.

"Thank you and goodnight," Sarah says as she looks back at Chuck. The door shuts and Sarah takes Chuck's hand. She stares at him deeply. "You are a hero, my hero," she whispers into his ear. "I know you can hear me. Please Chuck. Wake up." He lies there, without moving a muscle. His breathing doesn't change at all. She slumps in her chair, wallowing in her depression.

**/**

_Chuck and I are standing there watching Jeff and Lester sing a song that if Lester had some singing talent, I may actually like. It is soothing and it makes me feel calmer and more open._

"_I wanted to apologize," I try to pick my words carefully; "I could've been more sensitive about your friendship with Morgan." I wish I had someone who cared about me like that. Carina is the only name that comes to mind, but she would sell me out for a thousand dollars. "It's just," I struggle to tell him my feelings, "It's difficult. I don't really have anyone in my life who cares about me." I feel kind of pathetic telling him this. I'm supposed to be this tough-as-nails spy and I am talking about feelings. I don't know why, but I pretend like Chuck is not just an asset or fake boyfriend, but as a friend._

"_Yea you do," he informs me with a grin on his face. I feel butterflies in my stomach and he makes me feel like a real person. Why has it taken me so long to meet this sweet, sensitive man? He would have saved me from being a CIA agent and losing all my morals._

_Our eyes meet and he looks at me contented. I notice my fingers are interlaced with his. It feels nice to have genuine feelings for once. I can just enjoy the moment. Why does he care so much about me? I can never give him what he wants. I am just going to be forced to do another mission and leave him behind. I wish I can just stay with him forever. No one has ever made me feel like this before and I am happy it is him. He deserves better than me, but I love him for staying with me._

**/**

Sarah realizes how late it is when she looks at the clock. She sees the empty sizzling shrimp box in the trash-can. She re-arranges the two chairs into a make-shift bed. She slumps into the chairs to try to get comfortable and fall asleep. She lays there for a minute, trying to get comfortable. She peeks over at Chuck, who is sleeping there.

**/**

_I step out of the bathroom, wearing just a shirt and cotton panties. I didn't think about Chuck for some reason, because when I stepped out, he froze up at the sight of me. He is so cute. His eyes widened and I couldn't help but feel appreciated for once in my life. Chuck always looks at me in surprise when he sees me. He looks so cute when I catch him staring._

"_I'll, I'll sleep on the floor," he suggests, trying to be such a gentleman. I can hear the disappointment in his voice._

"_No, it's okay," I let him know as I climb in. It is going to feel nice to sleep with someone. I enjoyed sleeping with him back at his house. I obviously couldn't show it, but if we are on the run, then why can't I? I situate myself next to him, comfortably. He looks uncomfortable and I want him to relax._

"_Why are you doing this?" He asks me seriously. I want to tell him how I feel. How much I enjoy his company._

"_Because the floor is gross and I'm not going to make you sleep on it," I answer. Again I hide my feelings for him. All he is to me is nice and sweet and I hurt him by deceiving him._

"_I mean, why are you here? Risking everything that you worked so hard for?" He asks me, again seriously. Can't you see how I feel about you? Please, you know I am not good at expressing my feelings. Just ask me if I love you._

"_Because…" I turn to look at his face. He looks confused and worried. "…After everything you've done for this country, you deserve to find your father. To get the Intersect out of your head and to have a chance at a normal life." I explain and the last part made me wince. Then I would never get to see him again._

"_Thank you."_

"_You don't have to thank me. It's my job to protect you."_

"_What about when it's not your job? What happens to us then?" He asks and I get caught on the word "us." Does he mean together? I would love to stay with him forever. He makes me feel so great about myself._

"_One mission at a time, Chuck," I answer lethargically. Why didn't I just say I want to stay with him? I have always loved him and this is my best chance to tell him. I am no longer an agent and we can finally be together. I shouldn't hide the fact I love him anymore. I turn the light off and try to get some sleep. I feel bad that I didn't tell him I love him._

_The next morning, I slowly wake up with warmth around me. I feel Chuck's arm laying over me. It feels so nice. I don't want this moment to end. I even got great sleep for once. I feel his hand and it is soft. It sends shivers down my spine as I massage it. I interlace my fingers, making sure he knows I want to be together. He keeps moving his hand and I try to keep mine on his. I can tell he is awake, but I don't want this to end. He slides closer to me._

_I feel the shift on the bed. I can now feel his warm breath tickling my neck. It is chilling in a good way. I have wanted it for so long. I turn to look at him. His expression is one of surprise and unpredictability. Before I can react, he consumes my lips with his. Finally he takes the initiative that I wanted him to do so badly. His lips are attacking mine in pleasure and I attack back. I can feel the passion resonating throughout my body. I love you, Chuck. Think to myself as he caresses my body. When we are finally out of breath, he crouches over me. He starts to smile as I smile. We both wanted this for years. He kisses me again and reluctantly lets go._

"_Don't move," he orders as he is stepping out of the bed. "Don't move. Don't breath." All I can do is answer with okay. "Don't move, don't breath, don't move," he mumbles to me as he gets out of the bed. I am in a whirl of pleasure. I am finally showing him how I feel. "Stay here, stay her. Stay, stay!" He calls out as he heads into the bathroom._

_I lay against the bed in relief and happiness. I have loved him from the start and finally I can show him. I love you, Chuck._

**/**

"Still the most passionate kiss we ever shared," she says to herself. Sarah thinks for a moment and decides Chuck would rather her sleep in the bed. It is just returning the favor, right? She climbs into the bed next to Chuck and curls around him. She caresses his body as she feels the warmth. She closes her eyes and dreams about Chuck.

**/**

**I hope you are enjoying the story. I understand the flashbacks are all over the place, but hopefully you will remember them if you love the show as much as I do. Please review with any moments you think should be enshrined in my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone is enjoying my writing.**

**I do not own Chuck**

**/**

Ellie walks through the hospital hallways. The sun is just appearing over the mountains. She looks around at the desolate looking hospital. She walks along, waiting for her shift to end. She knows there aren't anymore patients. She decides to check on Chuck. She opens the door slowly, expecting Sarah to be sleeping. As she peeks in, she sees Sarah holding Chuck closely in her sleep. Her hair is sprawled around the pillow, her arms around Chuck's waist. Sarah has a content smile on her face. Ellie cannot help but smile. She notices the heart rate monitor is showing Chuck's heart rate beating five more beats per minute than before. She ponders about how the heart rate has increased, but only when Sarah was next to him. He must be somewhat conscious of her being there or he is dreaming heavily. She leaves, thinking how lucky Chuck is to have someone who loves him so much and hoping he knows it himself.

**/**

_I need to see what I'm dealing with," Roan studies Chuck and I while making a martini. "Assume your partner is the mark. How would you seduce her?" He asks Chuck, while pouring his martini._

"_That's an excellent question. I would probably start with the uh, bedroom eyes, you know, the old Bartowski eye brow dance," he jokes and I love him when he jokes. "And I'm coming at ya like this," he leans towards me. "You know and then I start firing the guns at you," he pulls his hands out and pretends they are guns. I don't even realize the stupid smile I have on my face. I just cannot help it. He makes me laugh so easily. I cannot help but chuckle at his ridiculousness._

"_Hey!" Roan pulls me out of my smile. "Don't encourage him. This is not happy hour at Chili's. This is Sasha Banachek." His voice is cold and serious._

"_I don't know," Chuck confesses, sadly. "I would probably, you know, I'd, I'd be myself," he finally explains after constant stuttering. "I'd try to make her laugh a little bit. Find a common cultural interest; music!"_

"_Be yourself? You think a woman like this could ever fall for a guy like you?" That even hurt me for him to say to Chuck. That is messed up. Chuck is not a bad guy. He is cute and charming. I just want to stand up and tell Chuck he could get a girl better than me._

"_I don't know," Chuck deflects the harmful comment. "Barring any national security emergency, I think I might have a shot."_

_You realize this is a gorgeous, sophisticated and you're a—" Roan is about to say something bad about Chuck. I refuse to let him scold Chuck._

"_A passionate and sweet and caring—" I inform Roan, hopefully making Chuck feel better._

"_Really?" He doesn't believe me. "Tall, dark, and caring? What a combo!" He says sarcastically._

"_I didn't mean it like that," I defend my words. I am really starting to dislike this guy. How could he be such a playboy when he acts like such an asshole? "He has a lot to offer."_

"_Fine, let me see this caged passion," Roan says. "Kiss him," he states, which sounds more like an order._

"_Excuse me?" I jump up, not expecting that at all. I was totally caught off-guard._

"_I don't think that's necessary…" Chuck is so sweet to not try to take advantage. I honestly wouldn't mind kissing him. "…At this particular juncture, right now. Roan, I'm solid as a rock in that department." Chuck nags his fist, trying to convince Roan._

"_What's wrong? Don't you find Agent Walker attractive?" Roan asks. He really knows how to make people uncomfortable. I am really starting to dislike him now. I try not to show too much emotion, although I wouldn't mind hearing Chuck's answer._

"_Of course I find her attractive," Chuck sounds serious. It makes me feel better about myself. "It's just that I had a burrito earlier and I'm trying to be respectful." Chuck's jokes are always nice to hear._

"_While I admire your chivalry, if you can't kiss her now, what makes you think you're gonna be able to kiss Sasha Banachek when the entire mission is on the line?" He almost growls in frustration. I cannot sit here while he bad-mouths Chuck._

"_Chuck, it's okay," I console him._

"_Really?" He acts like everything is alright if I say so. I feel like he trusts me so much, that I would never want to betray him or that trust._

"_Yes, yea," I mutter to reassure him it is alright. He steals a glance at Roan, who is looking expectantly. Chuck creeps closer to me in an awkward way. I am not sure what he is doing. I want him to just kiss me. He sneaks his lips next to mine and just gives me a peck. I am confused and a little disappointed. I was hoping for a real kiss._

_Roan mumbles something in frustration. "Have you had intercourse before?" He asks Chuck, now clearly ticked off._

"_Okay! You know what? You're crazy! This is crazy!" Chuck gets out of his chair tired of being talked down to. "I don't have to take lesson from you."_

"_Really? Maybe I picked the wrong agent. Maybe I'll get Agent Casey to kiss her," he suggest, egging Chuck on. I really rather not kiss Casey. Please don't make me do that Chuck. I want you to kiss me. Please just kiss me._

"_You really want me to kiss her?" Chuck inquires with frustration._

"_Desperately!" Roan sarcastically responds._

_Before I know what is going on, my arm is pulled and I follow it until my lips smash into Chuck's lips. I open my mouth and feel his tongue penetrating my lips. I have never seen such initiative from him before. I cannot say I dislike it. His hands hold me close to him and I cannot resist. I put my hand around his neck holding him to me. He slowly lets off with smaller kisses before he realizes that Roan is watching. I forgot too, until he broke off the kiss. I stand there contented, without showing it on my face._

_Roan clears his throat, apparently satisfied. "Bravo!" He applauds Chuck._

"_I better go fix my lipstick, excuse me," I think of an excuse to get out of there. I cannot resist Chuck. I wanted to kiss him again. He is such a wonderful kisser._

"_Sure," he states aggravated with the whole situation. I think he feels like he invaded my privacy. I wish I could just tell him it is okay. That it was the right thing to do. That I wanted him to kiss me._

**/**

Sarah's eyes open slowly to see Chuck lying next to her. "Good morning, Chuck?" She yawns out, wanting to taste his lips again. She doesn't get a response and loses her fond attitude. She stretches as she stares at Chuck. He is still sleeping there, quietly. She gets out of the bed and studies Chuck's face closely. She can see his jaw line starting to get grow hair. She sees his lips and just wants to attack them, but knows he is not going to respond. She doesn't care and gives him a sweet little kiss on the lips and sits down.

**/**

"_Did you flash?" I ask him, hoping he can defuse the bomb._

"_No, nothing," he answers, disappointed. I look back at the wires and try to figure out a way. I hear him muttering "Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on baby! Don't fail me now!"_

"_Okay Chuck. That's enough. Run. I'm gonna try and defuse it," I order him._

"_No, I'm not gonna leaving you here," He insists. Why won't he just run away?_

"_Go! That is an order!" I yell at him. He cannot be killed._

"_No!" He stays persistent. I don't know what to do. I can't let him die. I am desperate so I pull my gun on him and aim it at his chest._

"_I said go!" I don't want him to die. I have no other options._

"_Oh, I see. You're gonna shoot me to prevent me from being blown up. That's a great plan," He says sarcastically. He is starting to frustrate me. He is right though. My plan is ridiculous._

"_Why are you so stubborn?" comes out of my mouth. I wanted to say please get out of here. I love you too much to let you die. Please just run._

"_Actually, I'd consider this a rare moment of courage," He defends himself. I lower my gun knowing we are both dead. "I don't know where it's coming from. I guess you just bring out the worst in me!" I feel like I've been punched in the gut, but I cannot show how much he hurt me with that._

"_And you in me!" I yell back. My last seconds of life is yelling at the man I love. I cannot let this be the way I go out._

"_Well, it was nice knowing you," he informs me as he shuts his eyes. He looks ready to die. I don't want him to die. I look at his face and see his lips. I guess, if we are going to die, there is no harm in showing him how I feel._

_I viciously attack his lips with mine. I love you! I scream in my mind as he kisses back. I feel the passion run through my body as I hold him close to me. Goodbye Chuck. The kiss continues for longer than expected. I open my eyes to see his eyes are open too. He looks confused and surprised. I am surprised that we are not dead yet, unless the afterlife consists of me kissing Chuck, which wouldn't be so bad._

_He releases me and looks at the bomb. My eyes follow his stare as they look at the bomb. Well, it obviously is not a bomb._

**/**

Sarah rubs her eyes, after thinking about her first real kiss with him. She misses his touch so badly. She sits down and watches Chuck closely. She starts doing push-ups intensely and dips on the chair. Her breathing starts to get heavy and loud as she expels energy. The sweat glistens along her skin as she her triceps contract. Her chest rises up and down as she breathes heavily.

**/**

**I feel like I'm running through these chapters. I am sorry if the flashbacks are not written well. I am not the greatest writer. It is difficult for me to write about feelings through Sarah's point of view. Hopefully it is to everyone's liking. Please review with ideas and such.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews so far. I will put in the moments that were suggested. Some people told me not to beat myself up over how bad my writing is. I have one response to that: "Please… I'm Fantastic!" Don't worry, no more quoting Chuck unless it is in the story.**

**I do not own Chuck**

**/**

Sarah's breathing slows down to normal and quiet. She stretches her muscles slowly, making sure to stretch completely. She looks at Chuck and lays her hand against his chest softly. She slides her hand along his lanky, muscular stomach. She misses when he would cringe from being ticklish. She slides her hand back up to his chest. She sees a lone tear drop onto Chuck's shirt. She wants him to respond to her touch so badly.

**/**

"_I think I found the one," Chuck informs me in a hushed, low voice. He places a record onto a player. I smile, so happy that I can finally be with him. "This is going to be your favorite song," he says as he starts the record player. He turns to see me judgment on the song._

_I sit their in silence, letting the music consume me for the first time ever. It is slow and melodic. I feel butterflies in my stomach when Chuck looks at me. "I like this," I respond, barely over a whisper. I smile, while he smiles in return. _

"_Well, that's a good start," he whispers as he creeps closer to me. I am sitting on the bed, ready for him. This will be the first time I sleep with him for real in his bed. He sits on the bed and gives me a slow, passionate kiss. I longed for this since I first met him._

_We both fall back against the bed and lie closely. He watches as I let the music run through me. I have never listened to music for enjoyment. Where have you been hiding all this time, Chuck? I want to lay next him forever. We are both lying there, quietly, listening to the music. It feels nice to spend time with Chuck without having to deal with suppressed emotions and such. I am feeling good, which is exactly what the song says._

_He turns to me, seeing my reaction. I look at him, happily. I can finally enjoy my time with him, instead of hiding behind the agent I was trained to be. He raises his arm, allowing me to snuggle closer to him. I lay my head in the nook of his shoulder and neck. His arms encompass me and warmth and security. I have never felt so safe. I feel as though nothing could possibly happen when I'm with Chuck._

_I close my eyes, dreaming of how much I needed this. He kisses me on the forehead before my thoughts could get dark. I love him for that as I look up at him. He brushes the hair behind my ear so gently. I almost shiver at the softness of his touch. I pucker my lips, waiting for a kiss of security. His lips are warm and soft. He holds me close as our lips cling onto each other. I'm feeling good…_

**/**

Sarah takes her hand off Chuck's chest and sits down. She looks down in depression and fiddles with her hands. Chuck's heart-rate on the monitor drops from seventy back down to sixty over the next minute. Sarah doesn't notice as she sulks. She sits there for minutes, clearing the tears from her eyes. She thinks about what she is going to do if Chuck never wakes up. "Don't think like that!" She says to herself before her thoughts get too dark.

Casey walks into the room, holding a few magazines in his hand. "I heard our boy's been shot?" He muses as he sees Chuck set up through IV and not moving. He then sees Sarah looking at him, with pain and sorrow in her eyes.

"Yea," she whispers in gloom.

"Did he try to re-enact the Matrix with Grimes?" He jokes, trying to lighten the mood. Sarah and Chuck have become great partners to Casey, mostly Sarah, but definitely his favorite and the best. It hurts him to see her in such a frantic, emotional state. He would never say how much he cares for them, though.

"No," Sarah answers, trying to let out a chuckle. It comes out more as a cough and her smile falters. "We stopped a bank robbery," she whispers, knowing the fate at the end. She would normally have been happy about it, but she just thinks of Chuck being shot.

"So, he went out honorably," Casey grunts in satisfaction. He never expected Chuck to go out like that. "I got you some girly magazines," he displays a few magazines over the table.

Sarah browses them and sees _Homeowner's, People, Esquire, PC Gamer, and Gun's and Ammo._ She quickly grabs the _Guns and Ammo_ and smirks to Casey.

"That was for me," he grunts. He is not about to complain to her. She would bite his head off.

"Thanks," she smiles as she sits down. She doesn't know if she is smiling because Casey is actually consoling her, or that she took his magazine. Casey rolls his eyes as he sits down next to her.

"He finally takes a bullet and this is what happens?" Casey relaxes in the chair. "That's unlucky." He looks at Chuck sleeping there. Sarah tries to not ignore his comment, but she cannot. She knows he is right.

"He actually saved my life," Sarah clarifies, telling Casey what happened briefly. "He took a bullet that was meant for me," emotion is spilling out of her voice. She tries to hold in the tears thinking it was her fault. Why did he have to step in front of her?

"Bartowski's a hero, huh?" Casey looks a Sarah. "Never thought I'd say that," Casey smirks, trying to make Sarah feel better. Sarah thinks to herself. He is a hero, I know it, Casey knows it, and Chuck knows it.

**/**

_I am standing at the celebration. Ellie looks so happy. Chuck is the nicest guy to pay for her wedding. I hope Bryce is okay. I would go with him, but I love Chuck too much. Chuck steps up behind me, breaking me out of my deep thought. I feel a shiver coarse through my back as he starts to speak._

"_Where's Bryce?" He asks as if he knew what I was thinking about._

"_Gone," I let him know. "They're uploading him with the new computer tonight."_

"_Off to save the world," he pauses and I am afraid to look at him, "I guess both of you are." He doesn't know I am staying for him._

"_You wanna dance?" I change the subject. Why don't I tell him I am staying for him? I want to have a life with you, Chuck. I wish you could read my mind right now._

_He lets out a sheepish laugh and grins to me. "You know I do," he answers, putting his arm out for me to latch onto. I feel so normal with him. He treats me like a normal person, not how a spy treats me. I hold him close as we sway slowly to the song. I can feel his hair tickling my face, but it feels nice. I wonder how our future will be when I retire from the CIA to live with Chuck. Where will we be in five years? I have never thought that far ahead before._

"_You belong out there, saving the world," he confesses. I think he feels selfish to be holding me. I just want to tell him I love him. "It's just; I'm just not that guy." Why does he talk so lowly about himself? He is a charming, brave, passionate, good man. He is a hero, why doesn't he think so?_

"_How many times do you have to be a hero to realize you are that guy," I cannot let him think of himself in that way. He is not just a hero, but he is my hero. He is saving me from a life of killing and dissatisfaction._

"_I want more Sarah," his voice is very serious, "I want a life. I want a real life." He can have one with me. I want a real life with him too. As he looks at me, I feel some courage that I didn't know I had._

"_I don't want to save lives," I look at him with determination. "I want—" His father interrupts me. I want you, Chuck! I want to be with you! Dammit, why did he have to interrupt me?_

**/**

"Walker?" Casey waves his hand to grab her attention. "Sarah!" Casey looks at Sarah as her she blinks her eyes vigorously and rubs them.

"Sorry, I zoned out," she replies, thinking that Chuck is a hero and he ended up saving both, her and Casey's life that night. Casey just grunts as he looks at how torn up Sarah is over Chuck. It reminds him of how torn Chuck was when he was trying to win Sarah back. She wouldn't take him because she thought he killed someone. I couldn't watch that kid kill himself over her without giving him a chance.

"Walker, you should go home and take a shower. You smell like my gym socks," Casey suggests, seeing her looking tired and dirty.

"I can't leave him," Sarah denies Casey's suggestion.

"Why? He isn't going to wake up anytime soon," Casey knows it is true and doesn't lie to his partners. He knows that the statement is going to hurt her, but he cannot see her looking like this.

"You don't know that!" She defends Chuck.

"How about I watch him while you go home and take a shower," Casey suggests, ready to lift her and push her out the door.

"I don't want to leave him," she stays persistent. Casey rolls his eyes and grunts.

"If he wakes up, I'll tranq him until you get here," Casey jokes. Sarah feels a smile grow on her face, knowing it is a joke.

"Fine, but don't actually tranq him," she reluctantly agrees with a small smile growing on her face as she stands up.

"I'll see you in an hour," he pushes her out the door in a friendly manner. As she steps out and the door closes, Casey just sits back down and smirks at the sight of Chuck. "Bartowski…" He ponders out loud as he looks at his sleeping body.

Sarah heads immediately home, not wanting to be away from Chuck for too long.

**/**

**I feel like this story is going to last forever because there are so many awesome moments. I will continue it, hopefully with all your praises. I hope it will be done just before the new season. Please review with any suggestions you may have or parts you want me to add. I got a few good ones already from previous reviews. I am trying to figure out how to get them in my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. It is really fueling me to continue.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

As Sarah heads home, she feels her stomach growl from the emptiness. She calls for take-out Chinese food. She orders some lo-mien noodles and dumplings to be delivered to Chuck's house, which is now her house too.

**/**

"_Wow this food is good. How'd you hear about this place anyways?" I am astonished by the deliciousness. Chuck's never taken me to a bad place before, obviously this is good too._

"_Morgan, as a matter of fact. The man has a black belt in dumplings," he answers ecstatically. "I trust any recommendation for food item that's less than $10."_

"_So our first date is a Morgan recommendation?" I ask, jokingly. He really trusts Morgan._

"_Wow, no faith in the little bearded man, okay," he responds sarcastically. I cannot help but laugh at his jokes. He is so funny sometimes. "I think you should know he's always been supportive of our fake relationship," I look at him, caught off-guard by the word fake. I always enjoyed being with him. "…and he's never found it remotely unbelievable that a guy like me could be dating a…" he clears his throat, resisting to continue. I think he could easily get a girl better than me. "You know…"_

"_What?" I ask in a friendly manner. I love to see him when he is nervous. He is so cute that I cannot resist._

"_You know, you?" He tries to convey his point._

"_What about me?" I playfully ask, cocking my head to look innocent and sexual. I know exactly what he means, but I love him when he's nervous._

_He laughs, knowing he's been defeated. "You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?" I smile at him, egging him on. "Wow. Okay, fine, alright. We'll play it your way." I look at him as he focuses his attention directly on me. "A girl like you… or more appropriately a woman like you; considering the fact that you could probably kick the ass out of everyone in this joint." I start to get lost in his soft, loving brown eyes. "And a smart one at that…" He looks so lovely as he compliments me. I never get compliments that aren't about my looks. Chuck is too sweet. I feel my cheeks start to redden. "…Not to mention cool and uh extremely beautiful and, and you can stop me any time with the compliments if they are becoming you know—" He always jokes when he gets in a nervous situation. It is so funny how he tries to get out of it by implying that I know the answer._

"_No," I feel like I've just been serenaded. He is the only person to have ever said all that about me. "That was very sweet."_

"_Sweet? Golly gee, thanks for making me feel like I'm eight," he jokes. I blush and laugh at the joke. If he would have let me finish, I would have told him he was nice, sensitive, caring, funny, cute, and made me feel like a real person. No spy ever treats me with such passion and love and friendship._

"_You're not so bad yourself," I want him to know I care about him and he is not just an asset._

"_Please… I'm fantastic," he exclaims. I think he meant it as a joke, but I believe him. He is fantastic. He saves the world day in and day out and is so caring to everyone. He sees the good in everyone, and the spy world hasn't ruined his morals (yet)._

"_Yea!" I try to sound serious so he understands that he is fantastic. "You are." I look at him as he looks into my eyes. I hope he sees the truth in my words. I nod to reassure him that he is. He freezes up for a few seconds; looking surprised by my answer._

"_What would Casey think if he knew we were doing this right now?" He changes the subject. He needs to just take me in his arms and kiss me. Stop beating around the bush and do it._

"_It would probably kill him," I smile at the thought, although I want Chuck to take some initiative. I open the fortune cookie and start reading it._

"_So does it say where you are going next, your new mission?" He asks. I wish he wouldn't talk about that. I already know I'm going to have to leave him._

"_Actually, it does," I try to act serious to trick him._

"_Really?" He looks down, thinking I was serious. Silly Chuck._

"_No, not really. Besides, it doesn't work that way. They'll probably give me a new cover and put me as far away from here as possible," I explain. The last part hurts me. I like being with Chuck because he actually cares about me. I wish they could station me here._

"_What if they didn't?" He asks almost as if he read my mind._

"_Chuck, a CIA officer doesn't get to choose," I look at him with sorrow in my eyes. I am sorry I cannot Chuck._

"_You know I still have an awful lot of secrets in my head," he starts explaining as he creeps closer to me. I cannot help myself as I lurch forward on my chair. "The Lindberg baby, the formula for new Coke…" Before I know it, we are mere inches away from each other._

"_What are you saying, Chuck?" I ask seductively, hoping he'll say he wants me to stay and he'll kiss me._

"_What I always wanted to say, Sarah," he is about to tell me as his lips move closer to mine. I inch closer, closing my eyes as I feel his breath on my lips. Please kiss me, Chuck. I've wanted this forever. After a second, my lips are still cold with air flowing through them. I feel hurt as I hear him muttering, "No, no, no, not now…" I open my eyes to see why my lips are still cold in the air. Why would he reject me like that? Does he not like me? I see his eyes fluttering in a mimic of when he flashes. Did he just flash? Why? No! Why does it have to happen right now! Why?_

**/**

Sarah climbs out of her Porsche and walks through the courtyard. She gets angry at the Intersect for ruining that moment. Not anymore, she thinks, knowing that they are finally together. She quickly opens the door and heads for Chuck's room. She steps in and lays out her clothes. She hears the doorbell ring and opens the door. She accepts the food and gives the delivery man some money. She puts the food down and heads straight to the shower.

She turns the knobs as the water jets out. She waits for it to get to a nice, comfortable temperature and climbs in.

**/**

_As Chuck slides the last piece over, the Venetian renaissance box suddenly unlocks. He looks at me satisfied with his puzzle prowess. I am happy for him, even if he is dating Jill. "Let's see what we got," he comments as he slowly opens the box._

_The box opens to a microphone type device. I look at it, curiously. What is that thing? I look over at Chuck to see if he knows. He has the same confused expression as me. It all of a sudden sprays a red powder at us. I immediately try to clear the air in front of me as I scream to Casey. "Casey! Get out!" He immediately responds._

"_I'll be right back with a containment unit," he informs us before he runs out of the room._

_Chuck is complaining as he wrestles around trying to get it off of him. "What is it? Get it off! Get it off me!" He screams in fear. I immediately grab his shirt and start pulling it off him._

"_Take your clothes off and get in the shower now!" I order him as I throw his shirt to the ground. We don't know what kind of a toxin it is and have to take all necessary measures. I start stripping out of my clothes, ordering him to do the same. "Quick! Take off your pants!"_

"_I'm trying!" He yelps out one of his girly screams._

"_Hurry!" I start pulling his belt off as we head for the shower. I start the shower and we jump in._

"_Cold! So, so cold!" He whines as the water drenches us. I hand him the soap and he drops it. Obviously he is going to drop it, he is too clumsy. I pick it up and hand it to him. I start washing his face as he is the number one priority. He is screaming inaudibly as I wipe his face down_

"_Wash your face properly!" I mutter as I envelope his mouth and nose with my hand. I hear him complaining about it tasting like soap. I brush off my chest and quickly realize it could be in his hair. "And your hair!" I vigorously scrub his hair with my hands. It finally dawned on me that we are showering together. This is obviously not the circumstances I would have liked, but I'll take what I can get. His hair is thick and soft as my fingers flow through it. His face is almost touching my chest. After I feel like I cleaned him off enough, I start scrubbing my stomach with the soap. He starts brushing my face off._

_I hear him yell out inaudibly as he is hyperventilating from the cold water. I hand him the soap as I turn around. He starts rubbing my back and I clean off my chest and stomach. I don't feel his hands touching my back anymore. Why isn't he cleaning my back? Does he not care about me? I run my hands through my hair real quick and then I turn around to face him. He looks like he is in shock. I think he just realized what is happening._

_He just took a shower with me, touching my body in many different places. I didn't realize it either. Now that I think about it, his hands were soft to the touch. He didn't seem to take any advantage of the situation. I am surprised because almost any guy I've met would not think twice about it. I just want to wipe that stupefied look off his face, though. You had your chance to be with me. Instead you threw it away to be with Jill. She breaks your heart and you return to her? Ugh, it's not my place to judge him. If I've learned anything, he is entitled to a real relationship that I wish I could have with him._

**/**

Sarah steps out of the shower thinking about Jill. She wonders where she is now, after letting her escape. She is never going to forgive herself for letting the person who hurt Chuck twice, get away. She doesn't know that Chuck let Jill run and it wasn't Sarah's fault. Sarah quickly dries off and closes the door to her and Chuck's room. She slides her clothes on and slips her sandals on. She heads towards the door as she sees something glimmer on his desk. She examines it closer and sees the charm bracelet Chuck gave her during that horrific Christmas night at the Buymore.

**/**

_Everyone is calling someone they love. Even Jeff and Lester have someone they love. I wish I still had a family. I wonder where my dad is. I wish I could call him just to talk to someone. I really have no one I care about or who cares about me. My dad is gone for good. I need to be strong. I cannot show too much emotion right now. Nobody cares if I don't have any one I actually love. I'm pitiful; not having anyone who remotely cares about me. Hopefully no one notices that I am standing all alone._

_My phone rings in my pocket. That is an odd coincidence. I look at the caller ID and see Chuck's face on it. He has a goofy grin in the picture. Thank you for making me feel appreciated. Thank you for saving me from that awkward situation. "Hi, Chuck," I answer, noticing he is not anywhere in sight. "Where are you?"_

"_DVD's… I'm in the romantic comedies section although for irony's sake I suppose I should be in hostage thrillers," he jokes over the phone as I make my way to him. He has his goofy grin on again. Damn I hate when he puts that on. I can never resist him._

"_So, Ned let everyone call their loved ones," I reassure Chuck as I sit across from him. "That was pretty smart to call me. Protect our cover." I see his smile falter at the comment. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I am so stupid for saying that. He does something so thoughtful and talk about our cover? He is so sweet, calling me and making me feel like I have someone who cares about me. I'm sorry, Chuck._

"_Yea, well," he doesn't sound as enthusiastic as before. I am such an idiot for bringing the cover up. "You are my girlfriend. Sort of." He says matter-of-factly. He is so nice to me. I can feel my lips stretching as I smile. It seems like smiling is a rare part of my job lately._

"_Does that mean your offer still stands for Christmas?" I love spending time with him and his family. I feel like they actually care about me. They are like a family to me, now._

_He throws on that damn grin again. "See, I knew you could be heart warmed," he replies. You heart warmed me months ago. It feels good to be with him alone. He cares for me so much more than anyone I have ever worked with. I don't know why, though. "I actually um…" he reaches behind him. I am curious to know what he is doing. "…I have something for you." A little black case? "I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but considering the circumstances, I want to give it to you today."_

"_Chuck, we're going to get out of here. We're going to be fine—" He bought me jewelry? He is too amazing for me to have to have a fake relationship with him. He treats me like a real girlfriend that he loves to death. He keeps taking my breath away with friendly gestures no one ever does for me. He needs to stop before I fall for him too hard. "Wow, that's beautiful," I try to act amazed without showing too much emotion. I can't let him know how much I care for him._

"_It's good luck…" He looks at me and back at the bracelet. "It was my mom's charm bracelet." I cannot accept this. I am taking something sentimental from him when we both know we can't love each other openly. "My dad gave it to her when Ellie was born," he explains its significance as he clasps it around my wrist. I cannot take this. It pains me too much to take something of his that is meant for a real girlfriend._

"_Chuck, I can't take this," no matter how much I want it. "This is something real, something that you should give to a real girlfriend." It hurts me to say no but I cannot live with the guilt he is putting on me. He massages my hand and it is so soothing. He treats me like a real girlfriend, even when it's not for cover. Thank you, Chuck._

"_I know," he looks at me justifiably. The Buymore phone rings and Ned calls him to answer. "Duty calls," he hands me the case and runs off to answer the phone and leaves me with my thoughts._

_Why is he doing this? Is he trying to make me fall in love? I hate how nice and sensitive he is. He cares so much about me and I can't show him the same love and care. Damn this stupid cover crap. It just hurts inside to have to fake a relationship with him when I want a real one so badly. He cares so much and I am not allowed to. I want to so bad. I want to tell Chuck how much I love him._

**/**

Sarah slides the charm bracelet on, grabs the Chinese food and heads out the door to her car in a hurry. She is hoping Chuck is now awake and waiting for her.

**/**

**I understand this chapter is long but I wanted to convey Sarah's feelings of having no one important in her life to call. Please review with scenes I am missing. I want to get the Season 1 helicopter pad scene in (Longshore part) and I think I know how. Please be patient on that one though. It may not happen right away but I'm going to put it in.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope all is good.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Sarah arrives back to the hospital. She scurries through the hallways, making her way to Chuck's room. She opens the door, wishing for Chuck to be awake. She sees him lying there, like usual. She drops her shoulders in disappointment as she sees Casey look up at her.

"Finally," he sighs, "You almost forced me to read one of those girly magazines," he jokes as he stands up to leave.

"He didn't wake up?" She asks rhetorically.

"Nope," Casey responds as he heads for the door. "He'll pull through. He is like herpes, you can never actually get rid of him," he smirks as he leaves Sarah with Chuck. Sarah furrows her brow, thinking about that comment.

"Not really a Casey comment," she ponders out loud as she lays her hands on Chuck. She places her lips close to his ear. "I'm back. You can wake up now," she whispers to him as a prayer. She sits down and starts eating the food. Her mind retracts back to Chuck.

**/**

_Hopefully the cops don't arrive in time. How Beckman expect me to turn my own father in? He may not have been around, but I still love him. Please get away safely, dad. I am going to miss him. It gives me chills just thinking about it._

_Police sirens break my train of thought. The cops are here. I need to talk to them. I head outside to greet them. I don't see my dad anywhere. He got away? Hopefully he did._

"_We are looking for Jack Burton," the officer informs me, not knowing I am a CIA agent or that I told him to leave. This means he got away. Great!_

"_I think he went that way," I lie to the officer. I point in the opposite direction of the ice cream shop. Hopefully they never catch him. The officer nods and heads in that direction._

_My father was always good to me when we were on cons. He would always buy me ice cream when I wanted. We were great together. I am going to miss him, even if he was never a presence in the most of my life. I cannot shake off this chilling feeling that has consumed me. I feel so cold inside, even though he escaped._

_Chuck? I see Chuck walking up to me. What is he doing here? This is a pleasant surprise. He always makes me feel better, no matter what the issue is._

"_Are you okay?" He asks. He acts so genuine._

"_I'm fine," I respond quickly, trying to hide my emotions. He looks me up and down and sees how uncomfortable I look._

"_Here," he gestures by taking his jacket off and wrapping it around me. He is thoughtful. Chuck really does love me. My dad was right. Any other guy would run off with $10 million over being with me. Thank you Chuck. He lays his hand on my shoulder and holds me close to him. It is warm and comforting. "He'll be back soon," he tries to console me. I know that my dad will be gone forever._

"_No he won't," I know Chuck was just being sweet and sensitive, but I am not going to let him lie. He walks me into the hotel, making sure I am alright. Thank you for caring about me, Chuck._

**/**

The box of Chinese food is empty and Sarah tosses it in the trash. She thinks about how much Chuck cares for her. "How did I ever get lucky enough to be with you?" She asks Chuck, hoping for an answer. Like usual, just the heart rate monitor beeping. She's grown accustomed to it by now. She starts reading the _Guns and Ammo_ that Casey left her. She starts reading it.

After a few hours, she has gone through the whole magazine twice. She puts it down and thinks about reading it again but three times is just overkill. Her favorite article being about the statistics of stock handguns, such as weight, recoil, and clip size. She also very much enjoyed the section of knives. Her eyes slowly dart at the other magazines as she fiddles with nothing else to do.

"Sarah?" Ellie walks in holding some home-cooked food. Devon is trailing directly behind her.

"Hey Ellie!" Sarah is happy to have someone to talk to, although she isn't very talkative. "Hey Devon," she greets him, seeing the bottle of wine he is holding.

**/**

"_What are you doing here, Bryce?" I ask, confused by his sudden appearance._

"_I can't say hello to my ex-partner?" He coyly responds, dodging the actual answer. Before I could ask him again, someone knocks on the door._

_I go to answer it. Bryce just relaxes on my bed. I still don't know why he is here. I thought he went deep undercover. I guess his mission is over. I open the door, with questioning thoughts of Bryce overflowing my head._

_There stands the lovable nerd, Chuck. Why is he here? "Chuck!" I exclaim, questionably. He wasn't supposed to be here. Did we have a cover date I wasn't aware of? "Hi," I am at a loss for words. This is going to be awkward having Bryce her too._

_Bryce swings the door open to reveal himself. Chuck's lovable, heart warming smile immediately drops. "Um," is all that comes out of my mouth. I am sorry, Chuck._

"_Hello, Chuck," Bryce says, knowing exactly what he is doing to Chuck._

"_Bryce?" He mutters, surprised by his appearance._

"_Miss me?" Bryce asks jokingly. Chuck looks at me wanting a reason for him being here._

_What do I do? He thinks I invited Bryce. He thinks I don't love him. I'm so sorry Chuck. Please don't leave. He showed up unannounced. Please don't hate me._

_Chuck walks away, looking horribly depressed. I love you Chuck! Why does this happen to me? He had a bottle of wine and a rose with him. He even wore a nice jacket that I've never seen before. He tries so hard every time to be with me. He is so sweet and nice. He thinks I called Bryce over to have sex or because I don't love him. Please, Chuck, I didn't know. I am so sorry Chuck._

_Damn you Bryce! You ruined everything. Now Chuck is going to hate me. Why did you come to my place? Why don't you get your own hotel room! Chuck is going to feel hurt and act cold to me and hate me forever._

**/**

"Sarah, are you alright?" Ellie asks with concern, seeing a tear flow down Sarah's face.

"Huh?" Sarah blinks quickly as she looks up at Ellie and Devon. She immediately wipes the tear away. "Sorry, bad memories resurfaced," she quickly regains her composure.

"No problem," Devon says as he opens the wine bottle. "We have the cure," he starts pouring three glasses, "wine and food." Sarah smiles as Ellie uncovers her food and puts some on plates for all three of them. Devon hands Sarah a glass and Ellie hands her a plate of food with a fork.

"Thank you," she shyly shows her gratitude. They both sit down next in adjacent chairs and enjoy each other's company.

**/**

**I am still trying to figure out a good way to get the Longshore scene in. I think I have an idea. Thanks for reading and reviews are always helpful, even if you just want to say good job. If you want your favorite scenes in the story, let me know what they are and I'll try to get them in.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope everyone enjoys my story. As per your suggestion, chucksara4ever, I would love to put some childhood stories into it. But then that would cause me to have to use my imagination. I'll see if I can make some up without it being too OOC.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

"This is great food, as always," Sarah compliments Ellie on her fantastic cooking.

"Thank you," Ellie shows her gratitude.

"So, what was your favorite mission?" Devon speaks up, trying to spark a conversation.

"All the ones with Chuck," Sarah smiles. She knows that they would get a rise out of that response. Ellie almost hugged Sarah right then and there. "I never thought about it," Sarah shares her true answer. She decides to think about it.

**/**

_This is fun. I have never had to be a housewife before. Chuck is going to get a kick out of me making him breakfast. He doesn't know what's in store for him. I even studied a little bit to make sure he loves it. I wonder how he is going to react. Maybe he'll just kiss me and say it was for cover._

_I hear a loud sniff that sounds like someone breathing in the smell of the food. I turn around to see Chuck standing there contemplatively. "Hi! Did you sleep well?" I ask as sweetly as possible._

"_Like a log, honey," he answers loudly, thinking they are still bugs in the house. I think he is confused by my enthusiasm. "How did you sleep?" He gestures with his hands wondering if there are any bugs._

"_I'm cooking breakfast," I answer matter-of-factly. "Casey swept the house. It's clean." He looks at me confused._

"_Ok, but are we going to invite the neighbors over?" He is thinking of the mission more than me? That never happens._

"_No, Chuck. I'm cooking for you," I give him a nice smile showing that this is fun. After I turn my face away, I try to clear the humongous smirk on my face. I hope he doesn't think I'm having too much fun. I turn around to see him just standing there looking at me in an odd way. "What?"_

"_Nothing," his smirk turns into a smile. I start cutting some herbs for the omelet I am making him. "It's just I never pictured you doing this." I am having too much fun with this. I need to keep it together. Why can't I have fun doing my job, though?_

"_Well, what can I say? I'm versatile," I state, not really sure what to say to his remark. After I cook in the herbs a little bit, I carry the eggs over to him. "Sit!" I gesture to the chair. He sits down and looks at me. He still looks surprised._

"_Hold up. Are you enjoying this whole Martha Stewart thing?" He acts flabbergasted with a smile growing on his stupefied face. I cannot help but smile at his surprise. "I can't believe it," he laughs at the unexpectedness, "please tell me you're not going soft on me." I grab a raspberry and toss it in my mouth as a smirk grows on my face._

"_Just shut up and eat your breakfast," I answer playfully._

"_You better be careful, Sarah. One day you might actually turn into a real girl." He responds with a joke. Would that be so bad, if I was actually a housewife?_

_I feed the dog and look up at Chuck. He is still smiling. I smile back, knowing how much fun it is to play with him. I wonder if I still have my ridiculous grin on my face. I just couldn't get me cheeks to ease up. I wish we could do this more often._

**/**

"I think it was the most fun to pretend to be his wife," Sarah finishes going over the story, obviously not revealing any specific details about Fulcrum and such.

"Maybe you won't have to pretend anymore," Ellie hints at Chuck and Sarah getting married. She couldn't refuse a chance to bring a marriage up.

"Slow down, babe," Devon says as he places his hands on Ellie's shoulders, now standing behind her. Ellie smiles and Sarah smiles back.

"So when you went house-sitting in the suburbs, it was a mission?" Ellie asks, surprised.

"Yea, we were looking into some of the people who lived there," Sarah carefully explains.

"How come when Chuck came back, he told me it was never going to work out between you?" Ellie, being the mother-figure, always pries into Chuck's life.

"He said that?" Sarah was confused and a little sad from the question. "Well, the mission was a bit rocky at the end," Sarah replies, not trying to get into details.

"What do you mean?" Ellie pries again.

"Well, lets just say one of the neighbors tried seducing him and I had to slap him in front of everyone so they didn't get suspicious," Sarah explains. She obviously left out the whole part where Chuck got the Fulcrum Intersect and he saved her life from going insane or death.

"What?" Ellie chuckles. She has never heard of Chuck doing something so unmoral.

"Not awesome," Devon says, shaking his head, "cheating on you."

Sarah quickly spoke up, while laughing about it. "It was part of his mission to get seduced." She wants to make sure they know that he didn't do it for his own pleasures.

"I couldn't see him cheating on you or anyone, for that matter," Devon suggests, making Sarah feel just a little more secure.

"I can't thank you both enough for this," Sarah's pride has been raised to an all-time high during this nightmare. They both nod happily.

"No problem," Ellie happily states, "I love talking with you." Ellie has a huge smile on her face. Sarah returns the smile. She is so happy to have someone care about her. She thanks Chuck in her head.

"You're like the sister I never had," Sarah returns the gracious compliment.

"That's awesome," Devon puts his hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Chuck is one lucky guy," Ellie gives Devon a skeptical look. "No offense babe," he tries to save himself from the verbal bashing he doesn't want. Ellie gives him a look saying it is okay. Sarah laughs a little. Something she hasn't done in days.

"Well, we're going to go," Ellie reluctantly says, "it's getting late." She always enjoys spending time with Sarah. "You should come back with us and get some sleep," she suggests, knowing Sarah's been sleeping on the hospital cot with Chuck each night and it isn't very comfortable.

"No thanks," Sarah says graciously, "Chuck needs someone to be by his side." She softly holds Chuck's hand and looks at him. Ellie immediately smiles hugely as Devon grabs the food container. She makes a mental reminder to tell Chuck how amazing Sarah is, and if he does anything to ruin his relationship with her, she'll kill him or maybe disown him and make Sarah her honorary sister.

"Goodbye, Sarah," Ellie sincerely says as she gives her a light hug.

"We'll check in tomorrow," Devon waves his hand as they both leave.

Sarah stands there holding Chuck's hand. It isn't quite time to sleep and she isn't very tired. She ponders what she could do. She looks over at the magazines splayed out and decides she will tough it out and read one. She walks over and looks at all of them. She sees the _PC Gamer_ and thinks of Chuck. "Too nerdy for me," she laughs to herself. She sees the _Esquire_ and the woman on it is wearing a red dress. Sarah looks closely and thinks that the color is more of a salmon color.

**/**

_I am putting the finishing touches to my make-up. I am in a sultry, red dress that is way too revealing for a wife. That is my cover, though. I need to pretend to be Bryce's wife. Chuck hates me and I have to work with Bryce. This sucks. Chuck is so sweet and so kind. He never asked for any of this, but Bryce forced him. I really hope Chuck isn't too angry at me. I already told him he showed up unannounced. Hopefully he doesn't know Bryce is sleeping here. Well I guess I need to face my demons and get this mission over with. I walk out of the bathroom and see Chuck and Bryce fidgeting with their ties._

"_Hey guys!" I look at both of them. Bryce looks nonchalant and Chuck looks amazed. I almost want to giggle. "How do I look?" I look myself up and down. I look back at Chuck, whose stunned look immediately disappears._

"_Good," he simply states looking at my eyes. He looks at Bryce and back to me. "Yea, yea, real good. Red's not really my color, so…" he walks away. What was that? I was hoping for a Chuck response. He always makes me feel so good about myself. He always compliments me with his usual nervous banter. He comes back to grab his jacket. I am still in shock at his coldness to me. I wish Bryce didn't have to show up the way he did. "…or salmon or whatever it is," he stammers off. Bryce just destroys my loving, caring Chuck, and now he destroys me. Please don't let this change you, Chuck. I'm never wearing red again, only for you Chuck, because it hurts too much for you to be so cold. Chuck Bartowski, you just broke my heart._

**/**

Sarah shudders from the painful memory. It hurt her so much to see Chuck act so coldly to her. She immediately tosses the _Esquire_ magazine in the trash, with some anger behind her throw. She doesn't want to think about it. She does miss Bryce; he was a great spy and always nice to her. She looks at the other two magazines and _Homeowner's_ is definitely not something she cares about. She loves Chuck's place and doesn't want her own place. _People_, on the other hand, is just pointless. She doesn't care about celebrity gossip and crap like that. She decides to just study Chuck's face while finishing the bottle of wine.

**/**

**I hope you are enjoying my story. Please review with scenes you would like to read about. I will try to fit them in seamlessly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading my story so far. I checked throughout the three seasons and Sarah only wore red twice after Chuck Versus The Break Up. She wore red about four times before that episode.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Sarah crumples up to Chuck and holds him close. She runs her hands through his hair, noticing the growth over the few days that he's been there. She closes her eyes and convinces herself to fall asleep.

**/**

"_Casey, are you all right?" I ask after Chuck and I defeated about six people. He has been the best partner I have ever worked with. Even if we are running away, I want him to be safe. Chuck was really amazing there. I can barely believe how well he fought. I knew the Intersect could fight, but how we teamed up was remarkable. We would make a great spy team, if we weren't running._

"_Don't worry, I'll take care of this one," Casey replies, holding Juan Diego Arnaldo by the shoulder. "Don't you two have a train to catch?"_

"_Uh, yea," I answer, not really sure if I want to quit the spy life. My breathing is strained and loud from the exhausting fight we just had. I'll do anything for Chuck, though. He is what I care about most. "Yea, we do. Right, Chuck?" I breathe out heavily, trying to catch my breath. I am hoping he can tell I am skeptical about the decision. I am afraid to tell him that I don't want to quit being a spy because then it would hurt him so much. I've done way too much of that over the years._

"_Right," he breathes out, trying to catch his breath from the fight we just had. "Right." He looks at me almost uncertain._

"_May I just say," Arnaldo speaks out, surprising me. Chuck and I look at him. "I've been on the run for two years, and no matter how far you run, you can never run from yourself." What does he mean by that? Is he telling us running away is not the right decision? I can't think of any other way, though. "And from what I heard from both of you, it's not what either of you really wants." I look at Chuck, trying to figure out exactly what Arnaldo means. Does Chuck not want to run away? I take Chuck into the corner for a private conversation. This is too important to hide my feelings from him._

"_You don't want to quit?" I ask him, worried. What does he want to do then?_

"_I thought that's what you wanted," he answers. So he is only quitting because I want to? I don't want to quit though._

"_I don't want you to choose me over something that you want for yourself," I need to make it clear that he needs to live the life he wants. Not change to live one for me. I love him too much to make him give up on his life for me._

"_I want you," he looks at me. "I want us," he looks like some kind of revelation just hit him. I am just happy to hear him say that he wants me. He is so great. "Do you think if we went back," he holds me close. "And we told Beckman the honest-to-god truth," a smile grows on his face, as an equally large smile grows on mine, "we can really have a shot at having it all?" Does he want to be a spy and with me? That would be the best thing ever. I love you so much!_

_I kiss him, full of happiness. He is making my dreams come true. I don't care how corny this sounds. "Chuck Bartowski, do you agree to not quit the spy life with me?"_

"_I do," he answers immediately. I love him so much. "Sarah Walker, do you agree to not quit the spy life and be with me?"_

"_I do," I quickly answer. This is the best moment of my life. I love you, Chuck Bartowski. His eyes drop to my lips and I immediately consummate our decision with a kiss._

_His lips are pressing against mine and it feels wonderful. He is holding me close to his body. After a few seconds of no air, I release and jump onto him. He catches me as my legs wrap around him and we kiss again. This is the best moment in my life._

**/**

"Mmmm…" Sarah purrs, thinking about Chuck's lips against hers. She realizes the giant smile across her face and looks at the clock. It reads 9:46 am. She feels content with the amount of sleep she got and starts to wake up She brushes her hand through Chuck's hair and just lies there. She feels like she can just lay there forever thinking about Chuck's lips and how well he kisses. He always puts everything behind them, even when it is just a peck.

An hour goes by of Sarah playing with Chuck's hair, while Chuck's head lies softly on her lap. She searches for the funny animal shapes Ellie always said grew in it. She uses her imagination to find any animals as she searches carefully. She sees what could be duck. She immediately thinks of that lame excuse she told Ellie about Chuck being a duck. "Wow, that was horrible," she says to herself. She had to think of something on-the-spot and she explained it quite well. It was just an odd analogy. She shrugs it off and continues exploring for more animals.

She finds a lion and laughs. Chuck sure is Mr. Courageous, she thinks to herself. After she feels she has looked long enough, she gets out of the bed, placing Chuck's head carefully back to a comfortable position. She walks over to the chairs, straightening her clothes.

"Hey Sarah," Morgan pops in with some breakfast. She instantly turns around to see two Styrofoam boxes and a bag. "I got some pancakes. Chuck once told me you like them," he merrily answered as he placed them on the table. Sarah smiles at the thoughtfulness. This isn't her patented Chuck smile though. That is saved for Chuck and Chuck only.

"Oh, and some workout clothes," he awkwardly dangles the bag so she can see it. "It was not an easy task. I don't know what you wear when you workout so I hope these will suffice," he explains with the same awkward expression. She smiles at the gesture as she expects to at least stay fit while waiting.

"Thanks," she graciously says as Morgan looks at Chuck.

"So, no changes?" Morgan hopes for the best.

"Nope," Sarah drops her head slightly, feeling the depression settle in. Morgan notices her sadness and speaks up.

"Nothing pancakes can't solve," Morgan opens one of the boxes and hands her one. He then gives her a fork and knife. She smiles as she takes the food. "Don't worry, I didn't make this myself. It is safe for eating," he jokes as he hands some syrup packets to Sarah.

"It's okay," she chuckles at his joke. "I just wish there was a way or a sign of knowing that he is getting better," Sarah confesses between bites of food.

"If there's anything I learned from the last 22 years, he is an optimist," Morgan explains matter-of-factly. Sarah smiles as she remembers Chuck's optimism.

**/**

_I can't let them take Chuck without me saying goodbye. This is my fault that we didn't find the bugs earlier. He is now going to live in a bunker for the rest of his life. I might as well have just signed Chuck's death warrant .As I make it up the stairs, I see Chuck handcuffed and depressed. His shoulders are slumped and he looks helpless. "Longshore!" I yell to get both of their attention. Chuck immediately looks at me with a new found hope._

"_Is there a problem agent Walker?" Longshore asks, obviously frustrated by my intrusion._

"_Sarah, thank god you're here," Chuck rambles in desperation. "Listen, I don't want to go yet. I—" His voice is trembling with worry. I cannot let them take him. He is too innocent and doesn't deserve this._

"_Casey is tracking the Fulcrum mole and he should have her in custody soon so we can hold off on the Chuck transfer for the time being," I explain as truthfully as possible. Hopefully Casey stops her in time._

"_If there was a change in the operation, I would've been contacted," Longshore explains like a robot. "I have my orders."_

"_We don't have to do this, it's a judgment call," I am running out of ideas to persuade him to let Chuck go. He is just standing there in fear and hope. "Okay, we can just hold Chuck here until we know for sure."_

"_His cover was blown. He's gone," Longshore stays persistent. I cannot let this happen._

"_No," I yelp in fear of losing Chuck. I quickly compose myself. "I'll take full responsibility. Chuck is my asset. He's my guy." I see Chuck looking at me with hope. "Just give us some more time, please," I plead. I have never begged for anything before. What did you do to me, Chuck? I need to stay strong and not show any emotions._

"_I'd appreciate it," Chuck begs, "I really would." Longshore looks like he is at a crossroads. I need to persuade him a little more._

"_Please don't do this," I reach for my gun. I will not let you take Chuck from me. He deserves a real life with real friends and a real job. None of this is his fault and I am not letting him live in a bunker._

"_Okay, you got one minute," Longshore finally gives in. I really didn't want to have to aim my gun at him. I walk over to Chuck, while Longshore gives us some privacy. I look at Chuck; his face is stricken with panic._

"_I'm not ready, Sarah," he confesses to me, "I'm not ready to disappear."_

"_No, I know," I don't know what I could possibly say here. I have never been in this kind of situation._

"_I want you to talk to Ellie," his voice is flowing with emotion, "and to Morgan, and my friends, and…" he stutters, "…tell them, I don't know. If I'm supposed to be dead, just say something that will make it okay. That will make them feel alright."_

_I am nodding my head, not sure how to react. How could he be so calm about being locked away forever? How could anyone come to terms with that? He hasn't done anything wrong and he is alright with this?_

"_Just make sure they know how much I love them, you can do that right?" He finishes his ramble after a brief pause. I just want to break down and tell him that he can't leave me, but all I can do is nod. I need him now. "Of course you can, you're Sarah, you can do anything," he mumbles. Even when he is about to be locked away, he still compliments me._

"_And hey," his voice sounds so optimistic," there's a silver lining to this too, you know? Because we're not working together anymore. Which mean,." Where is he going with this? I love working with him. "We can go on a date. You can come by my cell and we could hang out and tell me who the president is." He is too great. I cannot believe they are willing to lock the sweetest man in a bunker for doing nothing wrong. Even in these dark times, he can joke and make me laugh._

"_And maybe, uh," he reaches out for my hands. I grab his with love and sorrow. "we could see how we really feel." Yes! I scream inside. I want to stay with you. I don't want you to leave._

"_Times' up," Longshore interrupts before I could answer. He looks at me as I feel a tear flow down my face. He starts to walk away. I can't let him leave without any hope._

"_Chuck!" I call his name. He turns around and looks so heart-broken. "I'll save you later," his sorrowful face immediately changes to hope and recognition. He starts to smile and nods slightly._

_I still feel horrible for this. He didn't ask to be a government tool. He didn't deserve to be. He didn't want to be. I am going to miss him so much. He is the only person to eve make me feel appreciated. He would go out of his way to make me feel happy. It hurts so much to see him walk away from me. If I ever see him again, I am at least going on that date he wanted so badly._

**/**

"He is an optimist," Sarah whispers in reassurance while looking down at the ground. Morgan looks at the tear drop from her face. He feels obligated to say something, but Sarah speaks first. "He never gave up on me, even after all the reasons I gave him," her voice gets louder, backed by emotion and heart warmth. "He should have given up on me a long time ago, but he never did." Morgan thinks about it and agrees with her.

"Same here," he lets her know. "I've given him so many reasons to stop being my friend and he always stays with me." Morgan awkwardly tries to lay his hand on her shoulder. He is not really sure how to react with her. "I remember when Starcraft first came out," Morgan reminisces over the past. "We were waiting outside the store twelve hours early." Sarah looks at him with her brow furrowed in confusion. Morgan notices it and clears the confusion, "it's a video game. You wouldn't know anything about it," Morgan explains while using arm gestures. "I kept complaining about waiting this long and he just kept telling me it would be worth it."

"Was it?" Sarah asks, now intrigued by the story.

"Definitely!" Morgan exclaims. "We played for days straight. It was some major male bonding," Morgan jokes. Sarah smiles slightly at his enthusiasm. "I always thought Chuck was lucky to have us, but we're lucky to have him," Morgan looks at Sarah, obviously mesmerized by her beauty, "well, he's still lucky to have you."

Sarah smirks, knowing exactly what he meant. "I think I am luckier than him, though." She holds Chuck's lifeless hand.

"Whoa!" Morgan exclaims. Sarah looks at him shocked. She thinks she might of done something wrong.

"What?" She immediately lets go of Chuck's hand.

"Wait," he looks very focused, "hold his hand again." She looks at him contemplatively and grabs Chuck's hand, not really sure where Morgan is going with this.

"Look!" He points at the heart rate monitor. It reads 63 beats per minute. "It just jumped from 60!" She looks back at Morgan.

"What does it mean?" She thinks about it.

"It must mean he can hear and feel us!" He stands up in surprise. Sarah's eyes open widely and she whispers into Chuck's ear.

"I love you so much. Please wake up. We all miss you," she whispers and then looks at the heart rate monitor. It reads 65 beats per minute. Morgan climbs around to the other side of Chuck and whispers into his other ear.

"Call of Duty?" He whispers in a tune. Sarah looks at Morgan, questionably. "Trust me; video games will wake him up." She just smirks at the ridiculousness of that statement.

"No offense to video games, but I think he cares more about friends and family," Sarah suggests.

"Probably, but there's no harm in trying," Morgan shrugs his shoulders as he walks towards the door. "Well, keep talking to him. I'll go ask Ellie and Awesome if it means something," he opens the door to leave.

"Alright, Morgan," she responds laughably as Morgan leaves. She goes back to sitting next to him, testing the heart rate monitor when she touches Chuck.

**/**

**I'm trying to get the story to pick up as you can tell. Let me know of anymore scenes that I haven't gotten into the story yet with a review. Because of Sarah's new-found hope, I am starting to use happier scenes from her. Let me know of any I can put in.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am updating earlier than usual. This is only because I expect some good feedback in the reviews. I am running out of ideas. I hope some avid readers out there could give me some ideas. I have faith in all of you.**

**I do not own Chuck**

**/**

Sarah whispers into Chuck's ear. "Please come back to me. I need you," she whispers sensually. She quickly glances at the heart rate monitor to see the spike in beats per minutes. She smiles as she sees the difference and looks back at Chuck. "I love you," she whispers and looks aback as the spike increases very slightly. She sits there for a few seconds pondering on what to say next. Curiosity gets the better of her. "Call of Duty," she whispers and peeks back to see no change. "Humph…" she grunts as she crosses her legs thinking Morgan was wrong.

"Sarah!" Ellie exclaims as she comes barging through the door. "Morgan just told me there had been a change!" Before Sarah could react, Ellie was hugging her. "What is changing exactly?" She asks, after releasing Sarah.

"Well, his heart rate increases when I whisper to him and hold his hand," Sarah describes sheepishly what has been happening.

"No way!" Ellie exclaims, but holds herself from hugging Sarah again.

"What does it mean?" Sarah asks curiously.

"It means he can feel and hear!" Ellie quickly examines Chuck. Sarah looks at her, not really sure what to make of it. "It means he is gaining his senses back! He is recovering!"

"What do I do then?" Sarah asks, exhilarated that Chuck is getting better.

"Just stay with him. He could wake up any day now," Ellie responds, comforting Sarah's shoulder with her hand.

"Alright," Sarah says as she looks at Chuck in a new way. She has gotten a new-found hope.

"I have to get back to work, but your love is what he needs most," Ellie leaves the room with a smile on her face. Sarah has an equally bright smile on her face. She is still astounded by the revelation that Chuck is getting better.

She continues to brush her hand over his chest and check the heart rate increases. She feels butterflies in her stomach and giddy every time it increases.

**/**

"…_I kind of skipped out of the interview," I overhear Chuck's conversation with Ellie. I can't make him lie to her after what he went through today._

"_It was my fault," I abruptly jump into the conversation. I want to make sure Ellie knows how good of a guy Chuck is._

"_Hello," Morgan drawls out as his eyes plaster over._

"_I, I had a personal emergency," I explain to Ellie. Chuck is looking me up and down, amazed by my look. The CIA told me this costume would illicit some looks but this is unnecessarily too much. I feel like it is overkill. I get the feeling Casey had something to do with this costume just to see Chuck's reaction. "And Chuck really came through. He probably wouldn't admit it, but your brother is kind of a hero," I explain to Ellie. I technically didn't lie if you call defusing a bomb a personal emergency, which may be the case in my line of work. I can barely get over the fact that Chuck and Morgan are staring at me in some kind of daze. I am supposed to be Princess Leia, why are you staring at me like that? I don't really know anything else about this costume other than that and it is from Star Wars._

_I see Chuck start to smile at me. This is better than looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He shifts his smile between Elli and I. "Would you excuse us? He asks Ellie and I. He climbs back into that sandworm costume he said meant so much to him with Morgan. Once he pops back out, he looks at me with a smile that is elegantly beaming._

"_Thank you, Morgan," I steal Chuck away and take him to his room._

"_So, uh where'd you get the costume?" He asks so innocently. Don't you think I didn't notice you drooling over it. I'll keep it to myself for now, though._

"_The CIA can make anything," I reply as I dig into my handbag. I pull out a camera. This will make you feel better, Chuck. It hurt me to see that fake picture thrown away like it meant nothing. It meant a lot to mean. It showed us happy together, and I love seeing you happy. I didn't give it to you just as a way to place a bug in your room. Giving you a real picture will show you how much I care about you._

"_What, what are you doing?" He acts so confused. It is just a harmless camera. I walk back up to him, smiling._

"_Uh, smile," I suggest as I aim the camera directly at us. "Smile," I mumble as I nudge him playfully. He immediately smiles, finally knowing it is safe. "I, uh wanted to give you a new photo of us, and I figured it should be something real," I explain. Before I can see his reaction to it, Morgan interrupts us._

"_Chuck! They're calling for the worm, bro," he exclaims through the Morgan door. He looks back at me. His facial expression shows there is not a worry in the world to him right now. He seems so content and relaxed. It is a great feeling to see him so happy._

"_I'll see you outside," I sincerely leave him to Morgan. I steal a glance on my way out as his whole body language is so relaxed and positive._

**/**

"I still haven't quite figured out what was so shocking about that costume," Sarah says to herself. "Must be some kind of nerd fantasy," she suggests as she shrugs it off and lies down next to Chuck.

She holds him close and after a minute, glances at the heart rate monitor. A smile grows on her face as the monitor reads 70 beats per minute. "I love you Chuck," she whispers as she nuzzles her face in his neck.

**/**

_I need to tell Chuck the good news. I don't know why I was so scared before. Maybe because I am afraid of the change. Why is he standing inside Ellie's place? I walk in to see the apartment thrashed beyond belief. The couch is sliced to pieces and the ground is littered with pictures and pieces of the walls._

"_Oh my god!" I am appalled at the sight._

"_Great, you're here. We got to get this place fixed up before Devon and Ellie get back," Chuck is probably horrified._

"_Actually, I was going to start with our place," I hint to me wanting to move in with him. He looks at me as if he didn't understand what I said._

"_Our place?" He asks, not sure if I just slipped up or not._

"_That is if your offer for me still stands," I state playfully. His smile is larger than I have ever seen before. It makes all my worries go away just to see him so happy. I love being with him and now I will be with him every night. This is going to be so great._

**/**

"Please come back to me, Chuck," Sarah confesses with all her emotion. "I miss you." She runs her hand through his hair and goes back to remembering him.

**/**

_Chuck walks through the hospital doors. He is holding some gardenia flowers. He looks so happy to see me. "Hi!" he invites himself in._

"_Hey," I barely let out, still groggy, recovering from the concussion._

"_I brought you some gardenias," he flashes them in front of me. Those are my favorite flowers. He is so thoughtful._

"_Those are my favorite, how'd you know?" I ask as sincerely as possible. He is so sweet to visit me with my favorite flowers. I didn't even have to ask him to._

"_Well, I'm not an entirely incompetent spy, you know?" He sheepishly responds._

"_Thank you," I feel content and happy because I really mean it. He doesn't know how much it means to me to see him. "And you can put them over there," I direct him with my eyes. He turns around to see all the different flowers Bryce sent me._

"_Bryce Larkin, huh?" he ponders out loud. I can tell his voice is a little more depressed. "I guess no matter what it is, I'll always come in second to that guy," he sounds defeated and has given up._

"_Not always," I respond seeing him so sad. I probably shouldn't have just hinted that I care more about you than him. I am being so unprofessional but I hate seeing him sell himself short. You are an amazing guy. You were thoughtful enough to bring me my favorite flowers, not just an assortment of random ones. A smile grows on his face immediately after I said that. It is good to see him smile after what has happened recently with Bryce coming back and making him feel so inferior._

_He sits down next to me and smiles. "Ellie said you had a concussion?" He asks sincerely._

"_Oh, it's just a minor concussion," I rest any possible worries about me, "I'm fine." He looks at me with his goofy grin. "It's my ego that's hurt more than anything," I try to joke. His grin gets wider, but then drops all of a sudden. Did I say something wrong?_

"_I'm sorry. It's my fault. If I didn't get fired, none of this would have happened," He sounds so apologetic and depressed._

"_Hey, don't apologize okay?" I hate seeing him sad, "It is not your job to protect me." I try to boost his spirits hoping to see that smile again. I hope he knows that the dancing and kissing was strictly for cover._

"_Well, all things being considered, that's probably a good thing," he responds awkwardly._

"_You have a lot of good qualities, but I'm not sure bodyguard is one of them," I joke thinking about all his qualities. He smirks at the joke. It is nice to see his beaming smile again. He does have a lot of good qualities. He is smart, funny, brave, cute, adorable when he's nervous… Get a hold of yourself! You cannot think in this way. It is too dangerous._

**/**

"Not anymore," she sighs to herself. She gets out of the bed and slides the chairs out of the way. She makes as much space as she can so she can workout. She might as well keep her body fit, while waiting. She opens the bag Morgan gave her earlier and checks what he brought. She pulls out some sweatpants and sighs at it. She doesn't expect it to be exactly what she wants, but she is satisfied so far. She then pulls out a raggedy Stanford shirt. She raises her eyebrows in contemplation. She twists as her mouth as she shrugs it off. "Can't expect it to be perfect," she thinks out loud as she lays the clothes out.

**/**

**I actually think I am running out of happy scenes between them. If you have any please tell me in a review. It's always encouraging when you click the blue writing at the bottom of the page and say something. I'm just saying.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter has a small amount of cursing, nothing that cannot be said on national TV though. Gladius Grim, I was thinking of what you suggested. They are great suggestions I might have to "borrow." I don't think I could keep Chuck sleeping for too much longer. I don't want to spoil anything, so I am not going to go any deeper into this.**

**I do not own Chuck**

**/**

Sarah throws on the Stanford shirt and sweatpants and starts doing push-ups. After a few sets, she starts doing crunches and sit-ups. After she feels she worked out her abdominal muscles well enough, she moves to dips against the chair. As she lowers herself, she feels a drop of sweat penetrate the layer of perspiration on her face and drip of her chin onto the shirt.

**/**

_I hate her so much! That stupid slut! "Ugh!" I need to calm down. I can hear the bangs coming from my fists hitting the punching bag. It is so relieving to let out my anger. I should have just killed her when I saw her at the Orange Orange. "Ugh!" I hated high school and she made it worse. "Ugh!" I hated it so much!_

"_Hey Jenny," I remembered that inconsiderate dick, which is his name, oddly. "It must be getting pretty lonely with your dad locked up," he has no right to talk to me. Just leave me alone. I can hear people making snide, sarcastic noises as if they actually care about me. "Call me if you ever need a man around the house." I need to contain myself. I could kill him where he stands, but that will just get me locked up. He has no right to talk about my father. Dick definitely suits him._

_I throw all my anger into my next punch, which incidentally I hear knocking on my door. Dammit! Who the hell is at my door? I am not in the mood to talk to someone. I reluctantly answer the door and see Chuck standing there with a box._

"_What?" I am still angry and don't feel like being bothered._

"_I brought you a present," he remarks as he hands me the box. I look at it with skepticism._

"_Well it's not my birthday," he exhale in annoyance._

_He cheers sarcastically, "One down, three hundred and sixty four and a quarter possibilities to go," he sits down on my bed looking happy. I just want to smack that smile off his face. There is nothing in this world that would make me happy right now. "Just open the box," he retreats to saying. I look at him uncertain what it would be. He knows I hate surprises. I pull out a dress. Why did he buy me a dress?_

"_What do I need a new dress for?" I ask him, exhausted._

"_I know you're going to see this as a glass half empty but I think it's a real opportunity—" I am not in the mood to hear him ramble._

"_Spill it!" I order as I cut him off._

"_We have to go to your reunion," he says it almost like he expects to get beaten for saying it. I'm not abusive, Chuck. I just look at him with annoyance and anger. Why the hell would I ever go back to that place? "Look, I know that you don't like talking about your past, much less revisiting it," he tries to explain as harmlessly as possible. It is a thoughtful gesture. "But the reunion is where the drops going to be," he finishes hoping that I don't lash out at him._

"_Look," I can't blame him for my anger, "I'm sorry. It's just… high school… was a tough time for me, okay?" I struggle to explain, knowing how much it infuriates me to think about it. Please just drop it. Stop pressing your luck before I do turn abusive._

"_Tell me about it, I get that, trying to figure out who you are," He is trying to relate to me. Don't do it, Chuck. My life was worse than any normal person's. "And what you're going to do with the rest of your life. While constantly distracted with raging hormones," again he is about to ramble more._

"_It was more than that for me," he doesn't understand how hard it was. It pains me to revisit that horrible chapter of my life. He looks at me as if he can finally tell how angry it makes me. It took long enough for him to relent._

"_Hey," his voice is very comforting, "you'll be okay. Trust me," he looks and sounds confident. He acts so comforting and caring, I don't know if I could trust him. It was the worst time of my life. He gets right next on the other side of the bag and peeks his head around. "Besides… everybody remembers high school way worse than it was," he jokes. He is being so nice to me. Thank you, Chuck. I can feel the anger drain from my body because of his calming words. I really hope this drop goes smoothly so I can rid myself of that horrible part of my life._

**/**

Sarah stands up after her set of dips and looks at Chuck. "You always had a way with words," she smiles at him and goes back to working out.

After her workout, her throat is dry from exhaustion and debates on getting some water from the vending machines down the hallway. The only obstacle is leaving Chuck. What if he wakes up? Ellie said he could at any time. She wrestles with her emotions and decides that she'll only be gone for a couple minutes and that Chuck will be fine without her.

She gets back a minute later with two bottles of water. She opens one and relaxes in the chair.

**/**

_Casey kept giving me glances that Chuck is crazy; that he's lost his mind. He couldn't have. Not after everything we've been through to be together. I cannot lose Chuck. Dammit, Chuck. Why are you acting like this? You aren't your normal self. You seem so nefarious and determined about something that happened in a dream. Casey walks away, thinking that Chuck is insane but I will not let Chuck go without fighting for him._

"_Chuck," I am scared and confused. I don't like how he's acting. He isn't himself right now._

"_Sarah," he sounds so desperate. I can actually see the guy I fell in love with come back out. "You can't give up on me. Okay?"_

"_I won't," I reassure him. He means too much to me for me to just give up. I will never give up on you. I will always fight for you. "I'll get it tested." I see a smile on his face grow. It is so relieving to see some happiness left in him._

"_Time to go, Chuck," the guard interrupts us. I don't want to see him go. I need him now more than ever._

_I don't know what to think of this whole thing. He is acting so different. He doesn't seem to be his humorous, loving self. I will not give up on him though. I give him a kiss to make sure he knows I will always be there for him._

_He walks away, hesitantly. I am fiddling with the tooth in my hand. What is he up to? He glances back to me. I am scared for him. I don't want to see him having to live like this. I just want everything back to normal. I just want to lay in bed with him and dream with him. I want to feel his warm embrace again. I promise I won't give up on you, Chuck._

**/**

Sarah looks at Chuck's grainy chin and whispers into his ear. "I didn't give up on you back then, and I won't give up on you now." A tear drips down her face and she quickly wipes it away. She goes back to sitting in the chair.

**/**

**I need some help finding some more cheerful scenes of shuck and Sarah. Pretty much scenes where Sarah is happy with Chuck. Please review with anything you want, preferably moments I'm forgetting.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have been getting some great ideas from reviews. All I can say other than THANK YOU so much is: keep them coming! I hope everyone bought Chuck season 3 DVDs to support the growth of the show.**

**I do not own Chuck, but one of these days, one of these days….**

**/**

Sarah has never been someone who shares her feelings openly. When she has a problem, she doesn't look to her peers for help. She creates a solution to the problems by herself. When she was first assigned to the mission in Burbank over three years ago, she was more bent on showing she was not rogue like Bryce; may he rest in peace. Obviously Bryce ended up being a good guy and giving her the greatest gift she could ever want: Chuck. They had their trials up and down. Painful and heart warming. Sarah has never felt the same before meeting Chuck. He has shown her that she is a loving, caring person who has friends who care about her. Some may not admit it, one John Casey, but he cares.

Sarah is almost frightened to know that Chuck could wake up soon. She didn't know who she could talk to. Obviously Ellie was at the top but she was working. It was a tie between Devon and Morgan. Morgan is eccentric but easy to talk to. Devon is nice and listens, but is not great with feelings. Sarah has learned this over time. The only other person she really knew was Casey. Obviously Casey is not a first choice. He is probably the most difficult person to talk about feelings with.

Sarah looks at her phone and questions her thought process. Is Casey really a good idea? He is going to hate her for it, but she really wants to tell someone the good news. Maybe he could relay the information of Chuck recovering to Beckman. Chuck doesn't work for the government anymore, but that doesn't mean Beckman wouldn't like to know he is alright after all he has done for her and the government.

She fiddles with her phone and reluctantly presses the dial button on Casey's name. She trembles as the phone rings. It rings once and she holds her breathe, almost hoping for it to go to voicemail. This is the first time she has felt fear and anxiety at the same time. In the middle of the second ring, it stops and she hears a gruff, low voice.

"Casey, here." Sarah forgets to breathe. After a couple seconds, Sarah hasn't said anything. "Walker?" His voice is laced with confusion and worry. Something Casey rarely shows.

"Yea," she exhales, finally breathing again.

"What do you need?" His voice is genuine and caring. Something that was non-existent three years ago.

"I," Sarah went through different scenarios in her head. She thought of asking if he could come see her in the hospital. He would probably hastily agree and just be angry the whole time. She thought of saying she just wanted to talk to someone, but then Casey would just talk over the phone. She finally decides on a third choice. "I need to tell you something important. Can you come by the hospital anytime soon?" She tries to act sincere, hoping he agrees.

"I can do that," he replies, much to Sarah's amazement. "I can be there in thirty minutes. Is there anything you need?"

Sarah really wanted to say that she just needed someone, but held her composure by biting her lower lip. "No thanks," she responds wanting to ask for food but didn't want to bother him. She is used to being malnourished. She has gone without food for days plenty of times, but since Chuck became her "mission," he has kept her happily fed. Almost like he wouldn't allow her to go without eating. He would show up just to make sure she eats a tasteful meal. That is something she was meaning to ask Chuck why he cared so much.

"Alright."

"Casey?" Her voice quivers slightly. "Thank you."

She can hear a satisfactory grunt on the other end of the phone and smiles as she ends the call.

She waits impatiently thinking what she will say to him. She doesn't want to start with the "lady feelings" as he calls it. She needs to start by telling him about Chuck. Then she could ease him into talking about how she was feeling.

A knock awakes Sarah from her thoughts. She calms herself and improvises on what to say after she gets past telling him about Chuck. She opens the door to see Casey holding a pizza box. She cannot help but smirk at the gesture. She almost wishes Chuck was awake to call him a big softy.

"I got you some pizza," he gestures to the box. "Don't even try to lie about not being hungry."

"Thanks," she allows him in and he places the pizza down and then sits in the chair.

"So, what was so pressing?" He asks with skepticism abundant in his voice.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that Chuck is getting better," she says sheepishly, but with satisfaction. "He could wake up very soon. Maybe in the next day or two."

"That's good," he glances at Chuck who looks noticeably different with the facial hair growing and the decrease in muscle size. Sarah couldn't help herself, but peek to see what kind of pizza it was. She hadn't eaten since the morning so it was only fair. She lifted the box and saw that it was vegetarian without olives. She smirks, happily wondering how he knows.

"No olives?" She rhetorically asks. Casey looks at her with confusion. "How did you know I don't like olives?"

"Oh, yea," Casey acts nonchalant to come off as not caring too much. "Bartowski was acting like a nerd who talked to his crush for the first time when he found out you didn't like them," Casey laughs, "he kept shouting that he knew something real about you at work one day. It was pathetic." Casey finishes laughing at Bartowski's feeble crush he had on her.

"Thank you," Sarah beams. She could just imagine Chuck spinning in circles looking up into space chanting that he knows something real about her. "I thought Beckman might want to know of Chuck's condition," Sarah suggests.

"She heard he was shot. I can give her word that he is getting better," Casey grunts positively.

"Casey?" Sarah asks seriously as she sits next to him. "What were you doing at Dr. Dreyfuss' house when I got there?" She tries to act innocent and not pushing, but mostly curious.

Casey rolls his eyes. He saw this coming up at one point. He debates with himself if he should tell her the real reason or make up some bullshit that didn't show he cared too much. "We've been through a lot. You, me, and Bartowski," Casey gathers his emotions, albeit thin. "I couldn't see him go out that way. Or you, for that matter." Sarah's eyes glimmered with surprise. She has never seen such a caring side to Casey. Casey notices the shock on her face. "I'm not some military machine that was hatched. I used to have a family, as you know." Sarah just sits there quietly. She is intrigued by the amount of words Casey is saying.

"He better not be awake!" He growls, knowing Chuck will give him so much crap for saying what he is about to say. Sarah nods quickly. "He has done a lot for this country. He didn't deserve to be locked up in that wretched place. Also," he gives Sarah a look that can kill, "you've been the best partner I've ever worked with. I couldn't deal with you in such a shattered state. You've both been through a lot. I always knew that boy loved you. You should have saw how devastated he was when he saw you dancing with Bryce. He almost screwed that op up because of it." Sarah feels pain forming in her gut. "When you kissed Cole in Castle, that was just ugly," Casey drawls out the 'ugly.' Sarah's eyes glinted with a layer of tears. "I'm surprised that kid didn't just kill himself, honestly." Casey gave it time to sink into Sarah. She struggled to hold the tears back.

"Suicide?" She barely got out as she wondered if it was that bad. The pain in her gut just increased twofold.

"I thought so," Casey replies matter-of-factly. "The worst though, was Shaw," Casey's face immediately turns to disgust at the name. Sarah's eyes opened wide as the pain in her gut increased insurmountably. "It was actually quite pathetic," Casey chuckles to himself. "He enlisted Grimes, Devon, and I to help him win you back. At that restaurant, Morgan distracted Shaw so he could talk to you. After Shaw found out it was Morgan, Devon asked me to help him stop Shaw. I cowardly refused, so Devon tackled Shaw," another rare laugh escapes Casey's lips as he just realized he called himself a coward. "The kid was going to quit the spy life, he was such a mess."

Sarah felt so bad for how hurt she made Chuck. She never realized how painful it was for him. She hated when he dumped her for Lou, Jill, and especially Hannah. She let her anger cloud her judgment on how Chuck was feeling. "Because… of me?" She tries to speak but barely anything came out.

"Yea, I'm surprised he didn't tell you that I killed the mole. That boy was desperate," he exhausted his explanation. He even surprised himself with how much he just spoke. He was even more surprised with how much "lady feelings" he displayed.

"I feel horrible," Sarah coughs out after a few seconds of silence. She cannot even lift her head. She tries her hardest to keep the tears from coming out.

"I'm not going to lie," Casey says seriously, "you should. That kid's been through hell and back for you." Sarah tries to stay strong. She didn't know how hard it was on Chuck. She was just so angry with him and Shaw just happened to be there. Casey shakes his head. "You need to get over it, Walker. The kid needs you now more than ever."

Casey gives Sarah a few minutes to compose herself before he continues. He doesn't need to see her cry right now. She may be the best agent he's ever worked with, but she sure has her human moments. Sarah slowly swallows her tears over the break Casey gave her. Her head is in disarray. She feels horrible for how much she hurt Chuck. She never knew he was torn so much from what she did.

"What happened in Prague?" Casey asks, trying to sound concerning and sincere.

Sarah clears her throat of any remaining pain she had for hurting Chuck before she speaks. "I asked him to run away with me," She struggles to say. It is so painful for her to relive the moment.

**/**

_Please Chuck. Please show up. I cannot run away alone. I am doing this all for you. Where are you, Chuck? I can't even call him. What was I thinking, trying to run away? I turn around to look for him and there he is. He has a look of dissatisfaction though. He sees me and walks over._

"_Here is your ticket and your new passport," I hand him both. "Your name is Hector Calderon." He doesn't look that happy. Why?_

"_Sarah wait," he seems so hesitant._

"_We have plenty of time to talk on the train," I assure him. "Right now we have to act fast." I give him a smile to show I care. He doesn't return it. "Trust me Chuck. It's all going to work out fine." He still looks worried. I decide to kiss him to make him feel safe and comfortable. His lips don't respond to my kiss. This is the first time he hasn't kissed me with all his emotion. "That's not the kiss that I was expecting," I look at him, confused. What is going on? He still looks worried but now ashamed._

"_Sarah, there is an entire facility here," he explains, "dedicated and designed to turning me into Intersect 2.0. I mean think about it? Me, a real spy?" He is sounding like he has already made up his mind. "You know, living a life of adventure and doing things that really matter."_

"_It's not that simple," I have to hold in the pain he is causing me. "You don't know who you're working for. It's complicated. Nothing is real," I try my best to convince him. I grab his hands, hoping he agrees with me. "This… this is simple," I inform him with as much love as possible. "This is a real life." He looks hesitant. "We have to go Chuck. This is it. Are you coming?" I can feel the emotion pouring out of me. Please, Chuck, I need you. Please don't do this to me._

_He looks at the train uncertain which to choose. Why wouldn't he choose me? I thought he loved me. He releases his hand from my grasp. I hold my breath in fear of what he might do next. Please come with me Chuck. He places the ticket and passport in my hand. Does this mean he is leaving me? He would rather be a spy and be changed forever?_

"_I can't," he says softly. "I'm sorry." He turns around slowly as I just stand there in shock. I thought he wanted this. I thought he wanted a real life with me. I thought he loved me. How could he do that to me? Has he ever loved me?_

**/**

"I can't say I blame him," Casey comments. Sarah looks up at him in disgust and surprise.

"How could you say that?" She was getting angry. "He just left me there!"

"He's a hero. He chose his country over his life," Casey explains clearly. "I did the same thing. We both chose the greater cause."

"I never thought of it that way," Sarah's anger diminishes after realizing the sacrifice Chuck made.

"I wouldn't be mad at him for that. He sacrificed his life to save possibly millions." He looks over at Sarah's tarnished form. She is in turmoil trying to figure everything out. "I know it must've been painful for you, but the boy's got stones."

"Thank you, Casey," Sarah smiles for the first time since Casey arrived.

"Yea, no problem," He grunts as he gets up, ready to leave. "Let me know if you need anything," he remarks as he gets a nod from Sarah. He leaves the room where Sarah's mind is still in hysteria.

She feels the pain that Chuck caused her in Prague, but she also feels horrible for hurting Chuck so much. She grabs a slice of pizza and tries to calm herself.

**/**

**A bit of a long chapter, but it really increased the power of the characters, at least I think. Please review with any ideas, suggestions, praises, criticism, etc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the essay, chucksara4ever. I'm just kidding but you gave me some great ideas, so thank you. Also thank you, jinxed97 for making me feel popular.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Sarah grabs another slice of pizza. Her mind is slowly calming down and the pain she feels for Chuck is slowly easing. She slides the chair closer to Chuck and whispers into his ear. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know I meant that much to you. No one has ever cared about me so much." She can feel the tears forming and quickly calms herself and sits back down. All she wants to think about is Chuck being happy as she munches on her pizza.

**/**

_Chuck came by my room to have lunch. He is too nice. I feel bad for how I treated him earlier. I was just so angry about my past. He was so easy-going about it, though. He never forced me to tell him anything and he kept reassuring me everything would be alright. I think it usually goes the other way around in the whole asset-handler situation, but it was nice to feel cared for._

_He pulls out a raw hamburger and hands it to me to stop the swelling on my face. "Isn't that supposed to be a raw steak?" I laugh at the sweet gesture._

"_Not on a Buymore salary, thank you very much," he jokes. "I did, however, scrape together enough cash to get you a cooked one as well," he reaches into the bag and pulls out a wrapped burger and holds it as if he is taunting me. "Medium rare with…" I am almost salivating of thought if he got it exactly how I like it._

"_Extra pickles?" I ask as he says the same words more reassuring._

"_Come on. Who do you think you're dealing with here," he sounds so confident. This is such a sweet gesture. I can feel my cheeks as I beam a smile of appreciation._

"_Well, I never doubted you," I playfully respond, "Special Agent Charles Carmichael."_

"_I guess the big secret about you is that you used to be just a typical high school student," he exhales with relief. "I wish I knew what happened to change that."_

_After remembering about my father being arrested and Graham "saving" me, Chuck brings me back to reality._

"_Sarah Walker? Hello?" He asks, trying to get my attention. He deserves to know a little about me. I know all about him._

"_Fine, I'll answer one question about my past," she smiles to him, "you earned that much." I am actually a little fearful what he is going to ask. Maybe this was a bad idea. Is he going to ask me my name? Where I was born? Who my first crush was on? He looks deep in thought, which makes me a little more scared. He is going to ask something huge. I try to stay calm and show him it is alright._

"_No thanks," he says as he looks at me. I am shocked by his answer. He doesn't want to know about me anymore? It is very relieving though. "I don't need to know, not about who you were," he explains with sincerity, "as much as you don't think so, I know who you are…" He knows how to please me so easily. He cares more about my comfort than his own objective to learn about me. "… A girl I'd like to share a cheeseburger with," he smiles at me. His smile is so reassuring. I feel safe when I see it._

_I can feel his eyes burrowing into my soul. I feel like he is saying "Let me in. I won't hurt you. I promise." I want to let him in so badly but I can't. I am paralyzed by his gaze. Thankfully, he breaks it off._

"_Should I get a knife? I got a knife," he finally allows me to move again._

"_That won't be necessary," I happily respond before he could get up. I pull out a knife hidden under my pant leg. I hand it to him and he grins._

"_That's awesome… and a little disturbing," his jokes always penetrate the emotional walls I built. I cannot stop my laugh from coming out. "This is gonna be messy," he says to himself as he measures up the burger. "You want the big half or small half?" I lean in closer. I can totally kiss him right now for being so caring._

"_Big half," I say as I look at him as innocent as possible. He looks at me and laughs._

"_You know I can't deny that face," he says as he starts cutting the burger in half. Juices flow everywhere as he tries his best to cut the burger with the knife. That knife was not meant to cut burgers so he struggles and I laugh at his misfortune. He looks up at me, pretending to be scared._

"_Let me see that," I steal the knife from his hand and laugh. I slice the burger in one fluid motion._

"_How did?" He stutters in shock._

"_Practice," I joke as he hands me half of the burger. He beams a smile at me and I return it._

**/**

Sarah now wants a medium-rare burger and extra pickles on it. She smiles thinking how salivated she is getting over the thought of a burger. She eats another slice and lays in the chair in satisfaction.

She sits there for a good thirty minutes as she starts to fall asleep. She looks at the clock and it reads 9:23 pm. She sighs and lifts herself out of the chair. She tiredly makes her way next to Chuck and lies on the bed. She admires him for a few seconds and then poses a question to Chuck. "Remember when you asked if I love you?" She whispers.

**/**

_I need to tell Chuck about the mission. I open the door to his place to see Morgan tied up with game controllers and Chuck sitting on the ground against the wall. "What is happening?" I ask with shock and confusion._

"_Hey Sarah," Morgan tries to speak to me while tied up on the ground. "Chuck's in a, a bit of a low spot."_

"_Um," I look at him and he grins slightly. "Yea, yea, I see that." Why is he so down?_

"_He found out your leaving with Shaw and he's also eaten an entire carton of sugar-free mint ice cream, concerning well, when you factor in the large assumption of whiskey," Morgan explains as I cut him loose. "Thank you," he says as he gets up._

"_Morgan, will you leave us please," I ask so I can cheer Chuck up._

"_I forgive you," Morgan claims as he walks away. I study Chuck to see how to approach his depression. "Great! Now I hate this song!" Morgan exclaims in annoyance. I disregard it and turn my attention back to Chuck._

"_Okay, uh," he starts to explain, but before he does he hides the whiskey from me. "I know what I look like," he says lethargically. "The mint ice cream sobered me up pretty good." I cannot help but smile at his joke. Maybe it will make him feel better. Is he really drowning his sorrows in whiskey because of me? He cares that much about me?_

"_Chuck, it's okay," I try to make him feel better._

"_No, it isn't," he whines. He swallows deeply and acts serious. "I thought I could save you." I look at him, worried. "I thought Shaw was bad and I was gonna save you and we were gonna be together but that didn't happen," he sounds so miserable._

"_Shaw's a good spy," I inform him. He immediately reacts and makes question talking about Shaw. It probably wasn't the best idea._

"_I get it, okay? I think everybody gets that Shaw is amazing," he seems so sick of hearing that. I just want to hug him and tell him everything will be alright. "You two are gonna run off together and save the world… And that's great news for the world." I am not sure how to handle this. I want to stay with Chuck. I love him. "But earlier on in my… drunken haze, I realized that I hadn't asked you a question, a really important question." I try to slow my breathing, ready for what he asks. Just say yes. It is not hard. "I'd like to ask you now, if that's okay." Here it comes. Just say yes. He looks deep into my eyes and says, "Just once, for the record. Sarah, do you love me?"_

_I need to tell him how I feel. I definitely love him. What if he hurts me like he did in Prague? That was too devastating to live through again. Is he still the same guy I fell in love with? Yes, I love you. I always have. Why am I not saying this out loud? I can feel my mouth open but my voice disappears. Yes! I love you so much!_

_He looks down in defeat. Please don't give up on me now, Chuck. "Wow, I'm in my underwear," he sounds so defeated. "I'm sitting in my underwear, holding a plastic guitar," he announces to the room, still sounding defeated and depressed. Why can't I just say it? It is so simple. One damn word! "There's a really good chance that I am making a complete fool of my self, isn't there?"_

_It isn't too late. Just say it, please. Why am I struggling so much with this. Damn my stupid emotional walls!_

"_Yes," I finally say. I felt like I might give myself an ulcer._

"_I should probably put some pants on," he mumbles in sorrow. He didn't hear my answer._

"_No, Chuck," I look at him with determination. "Yes," I say with conviction and love. It came out so much easier this time. He looks at me surprised._

"_Wha-wha-what?"_

"_I fell for you a long, long time ago," It is so relieving to say. "After you fixed my phone and before you starting defusing bombs with computer viruses. So yes," I smile to him. "Yes." He looks like he finally understands as his face softens and he smiles. I missed him so much._

_I slide closer to him and gently hold his cheek as I kiss him. I missed kissing him so much. I love his soft, giving lips. I look at him for a reaction. He slowly starts to smile. I press my lips against his with all my emotion. I close my eyes and let him take me. He holds my head for a second before releasing the kiss. I am so confused. Why would he do that?_

"_Wait, wait, what about my red test?"_

"_Casey told me, he told me that he killed the mole and you couldn't do it and it was the best news I had ever heard because it means that you haven't changed, you're still Chuck…" he grins at me. "You're still my Chuck," I happily admit as he smiles brightly. It feels so good to see that smile. It just brings happiness and laughter to me. It is so relieving to finally tell him something I've wanted to say for years._

**/**

"You remember?" Sarah whispers into Chuck's ear. "You're still my Chuck and you always will be," she hugs him as a tear of happiness drips down her face. She comfortably pulls Chuck's arm around her and fits herself tightly next to him. She immediately falls asleep, embraced by his warmth and love.

**/**

**I hope everyone is enjoying this and have been rewatching those Chuck Season 3 DVDs you all bought, right? I can't really say much because I haven't bought them yet. I am too poor to buy them, but not too poor to get reviews for my story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am sorry for the mix up. I think I fixed it now. Thanks for letting me know.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Sarah's arms are wrapped around Chuck, keeping him warm and her happy. Her dreams get assaulted my memories and she cannot stop them.

**/**

_How can I let them take him? Why did you come back for me, Chuck? I am expendable. You're not._

_He is waking up, saying something. I cannot hear him through the sound-proof glass. He looks so scared and worried. This is all my fault. Why did he come back for me? Why? He keeps glancing over at me. He almost looks to be pleading. I wish I could hear him. I just want to hear his voice again. They strap him in securely and hold his eyes open with clamps._

_They come back into my room and hit something on the keyboard. I am just so scared for Chuck. He doesn't deserve this. Glass drops down and encompasses him._

"_Chuck!" I yell in desperate fear._

"_He can't hear," that damn bitch tells me._

_All the Fulcrum scum put on glasses and then put some on me. They are going to upload an Intersect into Chuck. It is too dangerous. He might not survive it or will go insane._

_They all set up and she gives the signal._

"_No! No!" I yell. How could they do this to him? He is going to be lost forever and it is all my fault. The program starts and he immediately looks frightened and in pain._

_I cannot watch this. It is too painful. I have to close my eyes. I'm sorry, Chuck. I wish I could have saved you. I wish I told you how much you mean to me. You were the only person to make me feel like a real person. Thank you for making me feel again. I will never forget you Chuck._

_I hear the machines stop and look at Chuck sitting there. His eyes are drained of any emotion and he looks lifeless. They carry me with them as they check his status._

"_Chuck? Chuck?" I need you to be okay. Please, Chuck, wake up._

"_Ah, he's toast," one of them say after examining him closer. _

"_Chuck!" It hurts so much to see him gone._

"_Get him out of here," that damn blonde states with ice in her voice. "Dump where you dumped the others."_

_They unlatch the restraints on his head. It is so hard to watch. They take off the last one and he screams back to life. Chuck? You're still alive? Please be the same Chuck._

"_What just happened?" He asks, shocked and confused._

_\_

"_Mr. Carmichael," the blonde looks over to the other guy. "Do you know where you are Mr. Carmichael?"_

"_Beneath Meadow Branch subdivision in a Fulcrum lab that was built as part of a secret initiative." He states with no emotion. What did they do to him? He sounds monotone like a machine. He isn't himself anymore._

"_What initiative?"_

"_To rebuild the Intersect computer." His voice is still devoid of emotion._

"_Oh my god, it worked," damn Fulcrum agent said._

"_Can I ask just one more question?" That blonde is so cold. "Do you mind if we test your wife next?" Wait what? She is going to test me? Please, Chuck. You need to come back. You are the only one who can stop them._

"_Wife?" His eyes open widely as if he just realized something. It is the first emotion he's shown. "I don't have a wife," he says monotone but I can see a difference in him. He has some emotion left, I think._

_They force me in the chair and I look up at Chuck, desperately. Please, Chuck. I know you are still in there. They strap my wrists and ankles in._

"_Before you run the test, I'd like to tell Agent Walker something," he sounds almost confident. I don't know what that means._

"_Agent Walker?" That stupid blonde sounds so happy to hear my name. "Now we have a name."_

_I look up at Chuck, scared, hoping he is alright. He looks at me, with conviction and confidence. I am confused but I look past him to see Casey on the computer in the other room. Chuck is still in there, even after that horrid Intersect they forced on him. What is Casey planning?_

_Chuck leans in closer and whispers to me sincerely. "Close your eyes." Is Casey going to start the Intersect while we are in here? I look at Casey for affirmation and he slides the glasses on. I hope this works. I shut my eyes as hard as I can. I hear the machines start as Chuck grabs my head and pulls it close to him. He holds my ear as I hear the yelling of all the Fulcrum agents scream in pain. I hold my breath hoping this works. Chuck holds me as close to him as his hand gently slides down my arm and he grabs my hand. Don't let go of me, Chuck. I need you right now. I grip his hand as the room turns silent and I slowly open my eyes. Chuck releases me and looks at me, worried._

"_Are you okay?" He asks quickly as he un-straps me._

"_Yea," I answer, out of breath. "You?" I am so shocked. We are both alright. Chuck seems to be his normal, loving, caring self._

"_I think so," he answers and then smiles. I just want to hug him for saving me._

**/**

Sarah's eyes fly open as she shakes off that horrible event. She checks Chuck's heart rate monitor and glances at the clock before she lies back down. It had only been an hour and she shrugs it off and forces herself back to sleep.

**/**

_Please be alright Chuck. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be there in a few seconds. Just hold on._

_I make my way to the roof and see Mr. Colt holding Chuck over the building. Oh, god. Please don't drop him._

"_Freeze!" I scream, hoping he'll pull Chuck back up. Colt stands there and smirks at me. He turns his back to me and looks down. His hands release Chuck and I see him fall off the side of the building. "NOOOOO!" He just dropped Chuck. How could you do that? He was so close to having a real life and he's gone. Chuck, the only person I have ever loved, is dead. My knees are weak and the gun feels heavy. Is there even a point in living anymore?_

"_You're boyfriend's dead now, baby," he sounds so satisfied. "Whatcha gonna do?" He taunts me. He knocks the gun out of my hand before I could I can compose myself. I am going to make him pay for that._

_I try to get up after taking him down. It is hard for me to breathe and I just want Chuck back. He would somehow make everything alright and make me feel like I am appreciated._

"_Enough with the foreplay," Casey taunts as he holds a gun to Colt. "Step away from the blonde!"_

"_You know you're gonna put that gun down," Colt says as his men start surrounding us. "Because you're surrounded." Casey looks around and sees that he is outnumbered. I just feel defeated. I lost the only person who cares about me. Go ahead and just kill me already. I have no purpose left. "Meet the rest of my men," Clot says confidently. He is chuckling after killing Chuck? How dare him._

"_Excuse me?" A familiar voice yells out as I turn to look. Chuck? Is that you? You're alive? How? This is a miracle. "Excuse me, Hi. Sorry to…" the strike team follows him out with their guns aimed. "…Sorry to interrupt whatever's going on here, but Mr. Colt, I just wanted you to met my team." He is alive and saved us. I think I love him. "Tell me something, do you find them imposing?" He jokes. "Go ahead, you can be honest. I was going for imposing." I can't believe he is still alive and joking._

"_Chuck?" I ask, still out of breath. He looks at me, with a small smirk._

"_Carmichael. Agent Carmichael," he assures me he is okay. "Maybe you could go ahead and put your weapons down," he says to Colt's men. "I said put your weapons down!" He orders them. He is back, that is all that matters. "Oh, there you go and the hands up to imply that your hands are empty."_

_I am so glad to see Chuck again. I don't think I could bear losing him. He means everything to me. I am so relieved. I walk up to him to see if he's alright._

"_Don't worry, I'm fine," he assures me._

"_Do you have the cipher?" I ask. "Please tell me you have it." If we get it to Beckman, then you can have your real life back. You can do whatever you want and I could finally be with you. I want you to have a real life._

"_Of course I have it," he gestures as he pulls it out. "It's me."_

_I feel so relieved. We can finally be together. I can finally tell you how much you mean to me. I can tell you how much I need you._

**/**

"Dammit," she says under her breath. She is angrily pondering why she cannot just sleep soundly like she was before. She keeps telling herself that Chuck will forgive her for hurting him so much. "Get over it," she tells herself as she looks around, irritated. "I'm sorry, Chuck. I will never hurt you again," she whispers into his ear and imagines him saying he forgives her. "He probably wouldn't let me apologize to him" she thinks to herself. She calms herself and runs her hand through his hair and hugs his arm tightly.

**/**

**I am sorry that this chapter is pretty much a filler. It was just a way to use more flashbacks and I am sorry for that. Hopefully you won't be discouraged because it is going to get good (at least in my opinion). Please review with any ideas you may have.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Sarah holds onto Chuck's arm and tells herself that Chuck will forgive her. She hates how much she hurt him. She just wants to tell him so badly that she didn't know. She truly didn't but without any recognition form Chuck, she cannot be certain he will forgive her. She looks at the clock and it displays 11:46 pm. She looks up at Chuck and gently rubs his cheek. "Everything will be alright," she tells him, although it is more for herself. She closes her eyes and waits for the sleep to take over her. She goes into a slumber and wills herself to dream good dreams.

**/**

"_Right now I'm going to be blunt and honest," Chuck is giving me his ultimatum. I have to keep myself from breaking down. He looks so focused and determined. "I love you," he states with confidence. I don't know how to react. I obviously love him too but is he the same guy I fell in love with? "One more time because it feels very nice to say, I love you." He looks so relieved to say it. I don't know what to do. Will he break my heart again like Prague? "I feel like I've been bottling this up forever. I love you."_

"_Chuck, you don't have—" he cuts me off as I try to explain that he doesn't need to say that. I already know it. I reviewed the report on Perry and he had a gun on him. Chuck killed him in self defense. I almost lost Chuck because I forced him to do something he couldn't do._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm getting out of hand but," he steps closer to me. "Look, you were right in Prague. You and I, we're perfect for each other and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and away from everyone else and away from the spy life."_

"_Chuck, I made a commitment and not just to Shaw," I want to say yes, but can I trust him? He seems so serious and determined._

"_Don't go," he protests. "Don't do it. Leave with me instead. Tonight at 7 o' clock, Union Station, we go to Mexico and anywhere you want after that. I would, however, like to go and see the Eiffel Tower at one point if at all possible. Don't answer now." He is willing to run away just to be with me? "Don't say a word. I don't want to convince you. I just want you to show up." What should I do? Should I trust him to run away with the person I love or give up on that and stay safe with the CIA and Shaw? "I'm gonna kiss you right now," he calmly states, "if that's okay." I look at him, not sure what to do. I am scared he will leave me so vulnerable again, but he seems so confident now. Is there anything worth staying for?_

_He leans towards me and wraps his hands gently around my neck. Here it comes. He closes the gap and his lips press against mine. I can feel his face against mine and it is so warming. It makes me feel safe. He really cares so much about me. I want to say yes right now. There is nothing left for me in Burbank or the CIA. Shaw is nothing compared to Chuck. I was only with him because I felt so hurt from Chuck. He has come back to me, though. I will always love him for that. He lays his forehead against mine after the kiss. It gives me time to sort my thoughts and I do want to go with him. I have made my decision._

"_I'm gonna go home and pack," he informs me before I could say yes. "Both summer and winter wear." I start to feel content and happy. "I love you, Sarah Walker… Always have." He looks at me with conviction and walks away without my answer._

_Why won't he just let me say yes? I need to figure out how this is going to work. We are just going to run away together. He hasn't planned it yet? I don't care. I love him and I will do anything for him._

_I can feel my hair tenderly brushed back._

**/**

Sarah's eyes are still shut and she is not quite awake yet. She feels a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Chuck?" She whispers groggily.

"You're so cute when you sleep," a familiar male voice says in a friendly manner. She immediately looks up, eyes wide open, to Chuck's chocolate brown eyes and a colossal smile.

"Chuck! You're awake!" Sarah shouts in delight and bliss. She instantly jumps onto of Chuck. He bellows in surprise as she attacks his lips with unending passion. After a few seconds, Chuck breaks off the kiss.

"What's wrong?" She asks in disbelief and confusion.

"I haven't brushed my teeth in forever," he jokes with a grin on his face.

"Shut up and kiss me," Sarah dives back into his lips and they sit their kissing until their breath is gone. She lays, exhausted, on top of Chuck with her head against his chest and arms tightly around his waist. She has a smile plastered on her face. Chuck has a content smile.

After Sarah is able to catch her breath, she lifts her head and looks into Chuck's wonderful eyes. He sees the seriousness of her face and looks questionable. "I'm sorry," she states with sadness in her voice.

"Why?" Chuck is purely confused. He should be sorry for keeping her waiting so long.

"I didn't know how much I hurt you," she confesses. Her eyes start to mist over.

"I'm the one who hurt you," Chuck hugs her tightly. He doesn't want to see her cry.

"No," her voice falters full of emotion, "I didn't know how much you cared about me before, but now I know."

"What do you mean?" Chuck holds Sarah's head gently above his so he can look into her beautiful eyes.

"Bryce, Cole, and Shaw," She coughs out.

"I don't care," Chuck dismisses her confession and kisses her on the lips softly, "as long as I have you now." Sarah smiles at his kindness but she needs to tell him everything.

"I know, but I want to tell you," she looks back into his eyes, "no, I need to tell you." Chuck nods, knowing he cannot change her mind. Sarah climbs off of Chuck and lies next to him. She holds his head to look at her. He doesn't try to resist because he knows how hard it is for her to talk about feelings.

"Go ahead, I'll listen. I love you no matter what," he states with conviction. She shrugs off the comment, determined to apologize.

"You have to know that Bryce was strictly a cover and he surprised me when he showed up," she explains with purpose.

"I know," Chuck replies as he places his hand on her face.

"I don't think you do," she is starting to get agitated by his stubbornness. "He showed up out-of-the-blue. Casey told me how badly it hurt you." Chuck can feel the static between Sarah and him. "I want you to know I have always loved you and only did what I did for cover." Chuck sees the pain in her eyes and slides her hair behind her ear.

"It's alright, I got over it," he smirks at her.

"Cole was a total mistake. I don't know what I was thinking," she cries out painfully.

"Again, I got over it," Chuck admits.

"I know but Casey told me how hurt you felt and that you saw me kiss him," she suppresses her tears as the emotion if overflowing in her voice.

"It was hard on me because I thought you were finally opening up to me, but I don't care, I love you," he boldly states with no quiver in his voice. She tries to disregard the comment.

"Shaw," her voice cracks with pain that he caused both of them, "was the worst decision of my life," she admits with a tear dripping down her face. "I was just alone and jealous that you had someone." Chuck immediately wipes the tear away and smiles.

"You, jealous?" He stifles a laugh with a surprised look. He smiles and coyly declares, "I still love you."

"You know, it's hard to confess to you when you keep saying you love me," she jokes half-heartedly. Chuck grins and lets out a laugh. It puts a smile on Sarah's face instantly because she hasn't heard it in so long.

"I should be sorry for Lou, Jill, and Hannah. I was only with them because I couldn't be with you. You know that, right?" He explains completely serious and apologetic.

"Yea," she smiles and he kisses her softly in content.

"You've always been the girl of my dreams," he confesses happily. "How long was I out for?"

"Four nights," she gives him a peck on the cheek. She realizes that no one else knows and stands up cheerfully. "We need to tell everyone you're awake!"

"Help me get up first?" He asks, trying to look innocent. She smirks and holds out her hand. With Sarah's help, Chuck stands on his legs. She releases him and he stumbles and she catches him. "It's just muscle atrophy. You'll get the strength back in a few days," Sarah happily informs.

"Great," Chuck sarcastically says. He limps his way to the door with Sarah's help.

"Maybe we should just call them first?" Sarah suggests with a laugh.

"Fine," he falls into the chair as Sarah gets on her phone. She calls Ellie first.

The phone rings twice before Ellie picks up. "Hello?"

"Ellie? It's Sarah," there is a new happiness present in her voice.

"What do you need?" Ellie sounds concerning and loving. She knows how hard Sarah has been taking it.

"Chuck is awake!" Sarah exclaims into the phone with all her joy.

"What?" Ellie is shocked and surprised.

"He's awake!"

"OH MY GOD!" Ellie screams so loud, it hurts Sarah's ear. Chuck laughs at the site of Sarah flinching and holding the phone from her ear. "I'll get Devon and we'll be there in fifteen minutes!" Sarah gives a satisfied look to Chuck. He smiles and she kisses him quickly on the lips. She then calls Morgan.

"Who dis?" Morgan asks nonchalantly.

"It's Sarah, Chuck is awake!" She informs with cheer.

"No way!" Morgan exclaims, "I told you he would be fine!" Sarah smiles into the phone. "I'll be there in thirty minutes," he hangs up the phone with a new purpose in life.

"One more call I need to make," Sarah beams at Chuck. Chuck returns the smile.

Sarah holds the phone to her ear. "Casey, Chuck just woke up!" Sarah exclaims. Chuck is surprised that Casey would even care. He thinks he must have missed some agent to agent bonding. Then he laughs at the thought of that.

All she hears is a grunt in satisfaction and then the dial tone. She smiles, knowing Casey so well.

"Ellie and Devon will be here in fifteen minutes and Morgan in thirty," Sarah informs Chuck.

"That's plenty of time," he happily says. Sarah immediately understands what he means.

"Not in the hospital," she laughs as she sits next to him and kisses him.

Sarah straddles him in the chair and for the next fifteen minutes her lips are glued to Chuck's lips. Finally, Sarah helps Chuck stand up before everyone comes.

Ellie bursts in, startling them. "Chuck!" Sarah quickly steps out of the way so Ellie doesn't catch her in her hug of death. Ellie hugs Chuck with that deathly tight hug.

"Can't… Breathe," Chuck chokes out as Ellie releases him.

"I'm so happy you're back, baby bro!" Ellie exclaims with a giant smile on her face. She turns and hugs Sarah tightly.

"Sorry, bro," Devon trails in, "I couldn't stop her," he says with a joyous laugh.

"It's okay," Chuck happily responds.

"It's good to see you again," Devon hugs Chuck and claps his back. "How are your muscles doing?"

"Not great," Chuck insists, "I could barely stand as it is."

"Not to worry, we'll all help you regain your strength."

"Thanks."

Devon walks over to Sarah and gives her a comforting hug. He turns back to Chuck. "Dude, you have an awesome girl here." Sarah blushes a little bit.

"I know," Chuck smiles to Sarah and she hugs him.

"She didn't leave your side the whole time," Ellie excitedly claims. Chuck holds Sarah tighter.

"Really?" He whispers contently.

"I missed you too much," she acknowledges with relief.

"I missed you too," Chuck lifts Sarah's head off his shoulder and looks deep into her oceanic eyes. "I love you," his voice is soft and comforting.

"I love you too," she whispers back as Chuck closes the gap and just holds her head in place for a few minutes.

**/**

**Chuck is finally awake and ready to take over the world, well not really. Every story has to come to an end and I am not ready to say goodbye yet, so another chapter awaits. Please review and thanks for sticking with my story for this long. I know I am not great at writing fluff but I'll weather the storm.**

**Thank you, chucksara4ever, for the idea about Sarah reviewing Chuck's red test. It makes so much sense if he tells her it isn't what she thinks happened.**


	17. Chapter 17

**My patience for the new season of Chuck is wearing thin. Only a few more days. If you're not going to watch the season premiere then don't read this. I'm just kidding, read this still, but you should tune in on September 20****th**** for the Chuck season 4 premiere.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck sits patiently with a humongous smile plastered on his face as Ellie catches Chuck up on what he's missed in the last few days. Sarah is standing over Chuck with her arms wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder comfortably. She is just so happy and relieved to have him back. Devon is working Chuck's leg muscles so he can gain his strength back.

"Did you know you're now a hero?" Ellie happily asks.

"What? Why?" Chuck furrows his brow.

"For stopping the bank robbery," she explains with joy. "You too, Sarah." Sarah smiles and she tightens her grip on Chuck, not wanting to let go.

"Really? That's pretty cool," he happily says, looking at Sarah contentedly. She gives him the same contented look.

"I forgot the article at home but it was really good," Ellie describes joyfully. "All the witnesses in the article said how amazing both of you were." Chuck and Sarah smile. They both think that the witness has no idea. "Another witness said that you were the bravest person they had ever seen, taking a bullet to protect Sarah."

"I would always protect her," Chuck says between painful spikes as Devon works his legs. Sarah gives him a peck on the cheek.

Just then, Morgan walks through the door. Everyone's eyes look at him as he glares at Chuck in surprise.

"Dude!" Chuck drawls out joyfully.

"It's good to have you back to the ranks of the living," Morgan jokes as he high fives Chuck and fist bumps him..

"It's good to be back," Chuck claims with a goofy smile on his face. Morgan then claps Devon on the back in a friendly manner

"Yo," Devon exclaims. He gives a quick, harmless hug to Ellie and smiles at Sarah.

"What did I say," he jokes to Sarah as she smiles back. Chuck looks between them with an expression that says 'what the hell did I miss?'

"I never doubted you," Sarah answers with ease and relief.

"It's good to see you again," Morgan admits with joy to Chuck," Oh, don't worry, I got you covered," Morgan raises his hands in a gesture that says everything is alright and he nods his head in relief.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asks, confused. It could be any number of things that he could have missed in the last four days.

"I pre-ordered Halo Reach for both of us," Morgan says confidently. Everyone rolls there eyes while still smiling except Chuck. They all have the same thoughts of him deserving this after everything that happened. Chuck actually looks a little serious, but still happy.

"Legendary Edition?" Chuck raises his eyebrows in hope.

"Obviously," Morgan responds with mock-hurt that Chuck would even have to ask.

"Buddy, you're the best," Chuck lifts himself out of the chair and claps Morgan on the back. Morgan wraps his arm around him for a second in contentment..

"So, what's it like in a coma?" Morgan had just been itching to ask.

"Morgan," Ellie scolds him.

"What? I was just curious," he tries to defend his position.

"It's alright, Ellie," Chuck looks at Morgan. "It was like a really long dream," he puts it as simply as he could.

"What'd you dream about?" Morgan pries. Ellie gives him a death stare and he tries to ignore it. 

"I don't remember," Chuck acts as honest as possible because he is lying. He remembers exactly what he dreamed. He just doesn't know if he wants to tell anyone. "You know when you know what's going on the whole time, but right when you wake up, you forget it?"

"Yea," Morgan sounds a little depressed. "I hate that!" He thrashes his arms around for a second.

"Sorry, buddy."

"No problem, it's just good to have you back. You know your Call of Duty ranks aren't what they used to be," Morgan jokingly says as he helps Chuck stand up.

"I know, buddy, I know," Chuck says with a content smile as everyone helps him walk out of the hospital.

**/**

Chuck and Sarah arrive home. Chuck is finally able to walk on his own, although in pain. He is relieved to be home with Sarah again. They walk into his room where everything looks the same as when he left it. His bed made unprofessionally and the picture of him and Sarah on the end table.

"I'm going to take a shower," he informs her as he starts to strip out of his clothes.

"You need any help?" She asks innocently with a pout on her face and raised eyebrows. She does want to make sure he is safe and doesn't know if he can shower by himself, but mostly just wants to feel the skin to skin contact that she missed so much.

"I think I got it," he says as he realizes her look of longing. He smirks," but I can always use your help." Sarah smiles seductively and Chuck laughs out as she quickly helps him strip out of his clothes and then strips herself.

Chuck shaves quickly, keeping Sarah waiting in _el buffo_. She cannot resist him and holds his chest from behind while he shaves his face. She kisses the back of his neck repetitively. Each kiss sends another shiver of intimacy down Chuck's back.

"It's not easy when you do that," he teases as he continues to shave. Sarah grins as he finishes up.

After they get in the shower, Sarah gently scrubs his body, making sure Chuck enjoys it. He is just mesmerized by her beautiful naked body. She laughs at the stupefied look on his face. "Do my back?" She says as she turns around. He shakes off the paralysis and tenderly rubs her back with his soft hands. She purrs in contentment as she arches her back. Chuck smiles as she squirms with pleasure and she turns back around to see his goofy, lopsided grin. "Shut up," she playfully slaps his chest.

"What?" He drawls out innocently. Sarah smirks with pleasure.

They step out, dry off and throw on some loose clothing. They lay on the bed together in bliss. Sarah's head is resting in the crook of his neck and Chuck's arm is wrapped around her gently. Chuck looks at Sarah and combs his hand through her golden, angelic hair. "You are more beautiful than in my dreams," he smiles as she looks up at him to admire his face. "You know I dreamed about you the whole time?"

"Really?" Sarah was in awe. That is one of the sweetest things she has ever heard. Either that or one of the creepiest things, but she loves Chuck so it is obviously the former thought.

"Yea," he remembers the dream as if it just happened. "I dreamed of everything we've been through. From the day I met you to the day we stopped the bank robbery," he looks at her with relaxation. He obviously didn't say he got shot because the thought makes him cringe. Her expression instantly looks sorrowful and heartfelt.

"What?" He doesn't get why she looks so sad.

"I'm sorry," she hugs him tightly. "You had to relive through the pain I caused you," she stifles a sob.

"It's alright," he consoles her in a hug. "Just seeing you made it a dream, not a nightmare."

"Thank you, Chuck," she whispers as she lays her head against his chest.

"You're welcome?" He says, not sure why she is thanking him.

"You always cared about me," she confesses with all her heart. "No one has ever cared about me like you have." She lets out a few tears of happiness. Chuck embraces her.

"That's because you're worth it," he whispers to console her. "You always have been."

"It's just," she struggles to confess with all these emotions floating around, "No one ever made sure I was alright when something happened. No one ever cared more about me than themselves," tears start to form beneath her eyes. Chuck comfortably consoles her by rubbing her arm up and down. "Even before we were actually together, you always made sure I was alright. You would go out of your way just for me when I was nothing but a bodyguard to you," she finally cries out.

"It's okay," he murmurs. "You have to know that you were never just a bodyguard to me. You were a friend," he confesses with heart-warmth. "I wish it could have been more because if I learned anything since we've been together," he starts to smile, "you are the best girlfriend a nerd could have," he lightheartedly states. Sarah's sadness is instantly replaced with relief and happiness.

"I love you," she pecks him on the cheek. Chuck strokes her hair intimately.

"I love you," he whispers to soothe her as he holds her tighter.

"You have the best family," she happily confesses. Chuck grins. "They are the most caring people. Ellie and Devon came by each day to make sure you were alright."

"That sounds like Ellie," he comments with a giant smile on his face.

"Even Morgan came by a couple times," she explains as Chuck looks surprised.

"Was he trying to steal my girl?" Chuck jokingly asks as he kisses Sarah on the forehead.

"No," she laughs, "he was very sweet though. He helped me get through it all."

"He's always been there for me, I'm not surprised he would be there for the girl I love," Chuck blissfully admits.

"I wish I had people who loved me as much as they do you," she shamefully wishes.

"Don't say that," he dismisses her depression. "Even if you don't believe it, they all love you just as much." Sarah looks up at him as he seems so confident and serious. "We are all a family; you included," he says with determination. "They didn't come by to check on me," he reveals his lopsided grin; "they came by for you." She looks at him, surprised as she wants to believe him so badly. "I don't understand why you are so hesitant to believe that?" He explains out-of-breath.

Sarah just looks confused. She feels warm inside but it is so new to her. She has never felt any of these feelings that Chuck and his family provide. She is scared to let it in, but wants to. She doesn't know how to react to the question, but luckily chuck knows her so well, he understands what she is going through.

"I know it's new to you," he consoles her with a soft voice, "but you'll get used to it. I promise," he hugs her tightly and she just smiles greatly. She feels so relaxed and content with Chuck. She just needs some time to let the idea of friends and people who care about you seep in.

Sarah lets time go by quietly, waiting for her to overcome the last conversation. After they spend a sufficient amount of time within each other's loving embrace, Sarah just has to get something off her chest. "Chuck?"

"Yea?" His voice is soft and soothing that just screams that everything is alright and you can talk to him about anything. It makes Sarah feel more secure.

"You can't tell anyone this," she says very seriously. Thousands of frightening things go through his mind as she continues. "Especially Casey." Chuck's mind eases and he looks at her urging her to continue. "You need to promise you won't tell him," she stifles a laugh and smiles.

Just then, Casey happened to be walking through the courtyard and overhears his name come from Chuck's window (Morgan Door). He listens closely, putting his spy skills to work.

"I promise," Chuck tries to stay calm but struggles seeing Sarah look like she's about to tell a joke.

"I think Casey loves us," she tries to not break out laughing, but once Chuck hollers in laughter, she couldn't resist and laughs along.

"What?" He laughs out. "I knew he was just a big softy," Chuck jokes loudly between laughs. His face is starting to turn red as Sarah starts shedding tears of laughter.

"If he ever finds out I told you," she tries to calm herself, "he would kill us!" They both laugh together within each other's embrace.

Casey is standing in the courtyard, listening in on their conversation. As he hears them laugh, he grunts furiously in anger and frustration. "I'm gonna kill you," he growls through gritted teeth.

**/**

**Every story has to come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed my story. I'm sorry if my fluff wasn't as par as the rest, I'm never wrote it before. I'm sorry if I didn't get all of the moments you wanted to see in.**

**Thank you all for reading my story. Please review with any final thoughts you may have for me.**

**Look out for my new story I am writing called **_**Chuck Versus The Abandonment**_**. It should be fairly short and for reading this story, I'll give you an exclusive look into it. It will be after the season 1 finale if Chuck was put into a bunker and forced to live there. It takes place about a year after the scene on the rooftop and Sarah wants to find the only guy who has ever made her feel appreciated. It will be (hopefully) depressing with a lot of Chuck/Sarah and a good ending, but I haven't gotten that far. It should be coming online in the next day or two.**

**Thank you again for reading my story.**


End file.
